


The Right Timing

by dearprongs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearprongs/pseuds/dearprongs
Summary: Persephone enlists the help of a stranger to help her rid of Creepy Purple, only to find out later that he's the King of the Underworld. And now, as far as all of the realms are concerned, she's his girlfriend.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 446





	1. It Started With a Mint Julep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Format Update:** 03.24.20
> 
> This is an answer to the prompt: "some creep is hitting on me at this party and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get rid of him, please just go with it???"
> 
> For Steve Harrington, whom I miss dearly.

* * *

This party was the most boring affair Persephone had ever been to.

It’s her fifth drink, Mint Julep, not her most favorite, as she was never a mint kind of girl, but it’s been a long night and Artemis was nowhere to be found and when she went to the bar and the bartender asked what’s her poison, the first thing she thought of was mint.

“Mint Julep, then?” the bartender chuckled. “Alright, I gotcha.”

Persephone downed the bourbon, and it burned through her lungs as she watched the whole room swirl around, the colorful lights bouncing off the walls and the ceiling, everyone dancing unceremoniously to the beat. She was standing in one lonesome corner with her (shitty) Mint Julep, _fucking_ Mint Julep, it’s not even good, trying to look like she’s not a lost soul in the midst of the energy going on around her.

“Well, you look like you’re having the grandest time,” a voice drawled. Persephone glanced at the figure behind her.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Friendly, I see,” the man continued. “That drink doesn’t seem good for you. I can get you another?”

“No thank you,” she said, because if she has to be honest with herself, Persephone is a terrible lightweight and she’s already had one too many. She’s pretty sure another drink would lower her inhibitions enough to make some terrible choices she’d regret in the morning. And she’s completely not in the mood. Creepy Purple (what she decides to call him) needs to bark on a different tree.

“Come on,” Creepy Purple coaxed, and he had the audacity to come closer, his breath in her ear. Persephone huffed irritatingly. “Just one drink.”

“I said, no thank you,” she said, a bit harder this time, because good Gaia, can’t men in Olympus just take _no_ for an answer? This man sees her alone at a party with a drink at hand and suddenly there was a sign above her that says ‘I’M COMPLETELY AVAILABLE’? She fought the urge to kick his knees.

“Do you even know who I am?”

This time, Persephone turned to him. Was she supposed to? Other than the fact that he is annoying her and invading her personal space?

“No,” she said, firmly. “I don’t know who you are, I don’t care who you are, and all I want for you to do is to leave me _alone_.”

“Gods, you don’t have to be such a bitch,” his grin faltered slightly, but he seems determined, which aggravated Persephone even more. “I’m just worried for you, that’s all. You’re alone at the King of the Gods’ party, and you never know… who might want to take advantage.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes. His purple skin was vaguely makeable from the faint dancing lights, but his eyes were glowing, his hands were (not subtly) brushing her bare shoulders, and his smirk tells it all.

“I think I’m fully capable of identifying who’ll take advantage of me, thank you very much,” she snapped. She twisted her heel to leave when he forcefully grabbed her.

“Now is that how you talk to a god of _my_ caliber?”

“Let go of me before I rip off your arm,” she hissed dangerously, breaking free of his grip.

He looked down at her and smirked, and nothing annoys Persephone more than a narcissistic, confident asshole who underestimates her. She could feel her anger rise out of her skin, the red vines slowly tangling their ways through her hair. There is a time and place to go full _dread_ , and the King of the Gods’ party surrounded by other royals from different pantheons and a room full of his fancy guests definitely wasn’t _it_. But Persephone has been having trouble keeping her emotions in control, and she could feel the vines grow longer and larger. She needed to leave. Immediately. Now.

Before Creepy Purple could say another word, Persephone splashed him with her Mint Julep, and this stung Creepy Purple right in his eyes. He staggered backward, screaming, and Persephone hastened to make her escape.

“YOU LI’L INGRATE—”

She ran through the maze of blurry beings on the dance floor, trying to create as much distance from Creepy Purple as much as possible. There was no time to find Artemis. The music faded in her brain, and she was unsure if the beat is getting louder or if it is her heart that is pounding through her ears. She’s quickly making a runthrough of plans: book an Uber, get out of there fast, before he quickly comes to his senses. There was no use flying—she was too drunk to do so—and if anything else fails: trap him with veins, bury him several feet under the earth. She could feel pricking in her eyes and she swore, _now is not the time_ , but she can’t help it, she’s shaking, frightened, and could barely keep a straight path.

She took a quick glance back at the spot where she was previously standing. The smashed glass, some broken red vines were there, but— _shit_ _—_ Creepy Purple was nowhere to be found.

“Oof—!”

“Fuck—!”

Persephone collided against someone— _a tall, rigid someone_ _—_ with such force that she faltered backwards, nearly falls on the floor when _this_ someone gently took her hand and pulled her back in a proper balance. She felt a pang on her ankle, damn these shoes _—_ and thought this is it, she might really break this time. But she didn’t, because it wasn’t Creepy Purple she bumped into but a different man, who is looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. Without thinking, Persephone rested her hands against his chest, solid and steady, and sighed.

“I-I’m fine,” she managed. “I just need to—”

“There you are!” Creepy Purple’s voice comes from behind her. Persephone froze. _Fuck_. “Did you really think you’ll get away from me that easy?”

Thankfully, despite the amounts of shitty Mint Julep she’s had in her system, Persephone was quick on her feet. She looked up at the tall (quite handsome) stranger in front of her and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hi, honey,” she said sweetly, staring at his dark eyes, hoping he’s able to get the message. “I’m _so_ sorry I’m late. Have you been waiting long?”

There was a fraction of a second wherein he looked confused and for a moment Persephone’s stomach dropped. But he quickly recovered, and said in a voice that whether or not she was drunk or sober, could’ve easily swept Persephone off her feet: “Sweetness,” he took her hands and interlaced her fingers with his, “I wasn’t waiting that long.”

“I’m glad I found you,” she replied, and closed the small distance between them, only to give more space between her and Creepy Purple (and to also take a whiff of this handsome stranger’s comforting scent). Thank goodness, she thought. There _are_ kind, handsome gentlemen in Olympus who dress well and smell nice. Kind, handsome gentlemen who are clever, and have nice, warm hands, and who manage to show up just in time.

And who also smells like forest fire.

In winter.

It’s really nice.

Sweet Tartarus, she is so drunk.

“What is this?” Creepy Purple snarled in annoyance, breaking Persephone off her thoughts. “You with her or something?”

Sweet Stranger ignored him and looked at Persephone. “Is he bothering you?”

“I wasn’t _—_ ”

“I didn’t ask you, I asked _her_.”

Persephone sighed. The last thing she wants is to get in the middle of an alpha male fight between gods in Olympus _—_ gods that she _doesn't_ know. But Sweet Stranger was still holding her hand and has a protective arm resting gently on her back and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she feels calm and safe.

“Can we just go home, my love?” she said to Sweet Stranger as adoringly as possible. “This party is dead boring, and I’d really rather catch up on my Netflix queue.”

There was a moment of Sweet Stranger and Creepy Purple stare contest before Sweet Stranger broke his gaze and says to Persephone, “Of course, Sweetness. Let’s go home.”

He took her out of the dance floor, past Creepy Purple ( _good riddance_ , Persephone thought), and out into the main hall. Persephone thought that he was going to drop her hand as soon as they walked out the double doors. But he was guiding her—she didn’t have an inkling where, the King and Queen’s home is pretty massive—towards the spiral staircase (Persephone stumbles a few times but Sweet Stranger was kind enough to assist), the patio, then the gardens (she was too drunk to fully appreciate it), and then, _ah_ , the parking garage.

“Are you alright?”

“My head hurts,” she mumbled in reply. “My head hurts, my arm hurts, and I.. I don’t think I have a Netflix queue.”

Sweet Stranger chuckled softly.

“Where do you live?”

“I think my Netflix account has expired.”

“That’s a shame,” he replied. “Do you remember where you live?”

“I have a roommate.”

“Well, do you know where your roommate lives?”

“Her name is Artemis.”

“Ah,” he said, as he opened the car door for her. Persephone stared.

“You’re not a murderer, are you?”

“What?”

“I mean, this isn’t some elaborate ploy for you to murder some girl you met at a party, is it?”

“What makes you think I’m a murderer?” She doesn’t know whether the tone in his voice indicates amusement or offense. Perhaps both.

“I don’t know,” she said, stumbling forward a little. Sweet Stranger helped her again. “This seems like a plan. Take a drunk girl from a party, somehow lead her straight into your car. You’re not going to bring me to some desolate place and stab me ten times, will you?”

“I won’t do any harm to you, I promise,” he assured her. “And we’re immortals, you know we can’t die.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not _not_ going to do anything to me.”

“Not… _not_?” Now he’s confused. “I’m bringing you home, Sweetness. I promise. Safe. Unharmed. Away from here.”

He called her ‘sweetness’ again.

Persephone liked the sound of it from his lips.

“Okay, fine,” she said. “But only, _only_ _—_ ”

“Hmm?”

“ _—_ only if you agree with me that Mint Julep is the most horrible drink ever concocted.”

To her surprise, he laughed again. “I agree that Mint Julep is horrible.”

“Have you ever tried it?” she asked, as he guided her gently into his car.

“Hm?”

“Mint Julep. Horrible Mint Julep. Have you tried it?”

“Yes, Sweetness.”

“It’s horrible. Bleh. If I wanted salad, I would’ve asked for it, you know?”

“Yes, it is truly horrible.” 

“I’m a vegetarian,” she informed him. This seemed like important information at the time.

“That’s nice.”

“But I’m just not fond of mint. Never was. I think I prefer…..” she hiccuped, “...sweet things. Yes. Sweet.” She started tracing vague patterns on the window.

“You do seem like the type,” he said thoughtfully, putting on his seatbelt. Persephone mentally gave Creepy Purple _—_ wherever he was inside the massive mansion _—_ a big fuck you as they drive away.

“By the way, thank you for saving me from Creepy Purple earlier.”

“Creepy Purple?” He inquired, amused.

“Yes, well,” she waved her hand dismissively, “Creepy. Cause he _was_ creepy. And purple. _Really_ purple.”

“Not that I thought you needed saving because you look like someone who can manage,” he told her, “but I’m glad to be of assistance. All the same.”

Persephone smiled to herself, grateful. She leaned back into the seat, feeling the tiredness wash over her. Several street lights passed through the car windows, and she vaguely counted them, thinking of forest fires in winter, and kind, softhearted gentlemen who don’t underestimate her, no matter how much she whines about Mint Julep and creepy purple men.

“I’m sorry you had to leave the party because of me,” she muttered, apologetic. He didn’t have to sacrifice his night for her horrid one. “You.. you didn’t have to. I just _—_ I could’ve left on my own but, well _—_ ” she trailed off, “anyway. Thanks. Thank you, I mean.”

She nearly missed the small quirk of his lips upwards. “It’s like you said,” he shrugged, steering the wheel to make a turn, “The party was quite a boring affair.”

“Do you also have a Netflix queue you also have to go through?” she teased.

“Yes, you caught me, I haven’t finished Stranger Things yet.”

Persephone let out a loud gasp. “But why?! A new season is coming out this year! You must finish it _—_ no, you should start on it soon enough.”

“Is it your favorite?”

“Hm?”

“Is Stranger Things your favorite?”

“ _Steve Harrington_ is my favorite, but yes, it is quite well-written. I like well-written shows that I can never predict what's going to happen.”

“Steve Harrington?” he said incredulously. Did Sweet Stranger actually sound jealous? _Of Steve?_ If she wasn’t feeling her eyes about to drop, Persephone would’ve laughed at the thought.

“Yes, _Steve_ ,” she sighed, dreamily. When Sweet Stranger said nothing, she continued, “But I suppose after what you did for me _—_ no, what you’re doing for me tonight, I can bump over Steve for you.”

He seemed to look pleased. There’s a small dimple on his cheek. 

“Are you sure?” he asked in a faux serious tone, “I mean, he is quite good with... children, isn’t he?”

“Yes, good with children,” Persephone said, “and good with a bat. A nailed bat. And that _hair._ Every woman’s dream.”

“It just seems quite strange that you would pass up someone like Steve with a good nailed bat for a stranger you’ve just met.”

“You have Steve Harrington hair,” she shrugged.

Sweet Stranger laughed again, and Persephone decided she likes his laugh too. And his warm hands. She should probably start making a list of what she likes about him, because there seems to be so many and she doesn’t want to forget a single one.

“Let’s see, you’ve one-upped Steve many ways tonight. You helped me get away from Creepy Purple, told me you also dislike Mint Julep, and you’re bringing me home,” she counted her fingers, “I know it’s not the most prime standard out there, I mean Steve after all, _is_ good with his nailed bat, but I can tell you’re kind. Kind and sweet. Gentle.” Her tone has changed, and she didn’t notice that he stopped laughing. The car has stopped somewhere (did they reach Artemis’ home already? That fast?). His expression was unreadable in the dark, there was only faint light coming through the window shield, but she could tell he was looking at her intently. 

“And you smell like forest fire in the winter,” she softly added.

They stared at each other for a moment, and for a while, Persephone thought, there might be something here. But it could also just be the Mint Julep, the haziness of the late night slowly enveloping her, and the fact that for the first time in a long time, she felt comfortable about truly trusting someone without the fear of being used or betrayed again. Sweet Stranger was everything she needed on such a horrible night, and perhaps it is simply just because Persephone is grateful he managed to show up at the right time.

Whatever the reasons were, alcohol or not, Persephone still liked the fact that out of all the gods she’s met that night, it was Sweet Stranger who brought her home.

“I guess this is you,” he said, and Persephone missed the soft crack in his voice.

“Oh. I guess so.”

“Wait, uhmm, let me open your door for you—”

“ _—_ no it’s okay I think I _—_ ”

But he was already out the door, circling around the car. Persephone smiled warmly up at him as he opened her door.

“You’ve really been so kind to me,” she said. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s nothing, really,” he took her hand again, and _ah_ , there it is, warm against her own. “Phoebus Apollo can be quite insufferable. As I’ve said, I was happy to assist.”

“Apollo?” she asked.

“Creepy Purple,” he confirmed.

“Oh,” she said. “And you?”

“Hm?”

“You. My kind, sweet, gentleman of an impromptu fake-boyfriend turned knight in shining armour taking me home,” she clarified. “You’ve been almost perfect all night, but you still haven’t told me your name. I’d hate to put you in my scoundrel list.”

“Scoundrel list?”

“A list of scoundrels I’ve encountered,” she replied. She turned to Sweet Stranger and basked in the glow of light that gave her a full view of him. He _does_ have Steve Harrington hair, she mused, though it seems to look softer and lighter, and she fought the urge to thread her fingers through the locks of silver. And he has that dimple when he smiles, which he is doing now, his skin was a beautiful shade of blue that is both comforting and beautiful, and he was looking at her in a way that no one had ever looked at her before. 

He was still holding her hand.

“Hades,” he finally told her. 

She smiled.

“And you?”

“Guess.”

“What?”

“Ha. I’m kidding,” she played with their interlaced fingers. _Hades, Hades, Hades_. “Persephone. Goddess of Spring.”

“Persephone,” he repeated, and _damn_ , she decided she likes the sound of her name in his voice the _most_. “It was nice to meet you, Persephone, Goddess of Spring.”

“And you too, Hades, with Steve Harrington hair.” She opened the gates and slowly walked inside, somehow hesitant to let go of his hand and end this one good thing that came out of drinking Mint Julep. But she did, and she hoped silently that in this brief exchange, she was not the only one who’s disappointed.

“Good night."

“Good night,” she said. He waited until she was inside, safe in the comfort of Artemis’ home, before he returned to his car and left.

Persephone watched the car drive away before she flopped down the couch and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are pomegranate seeds. <3


	2. Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I put my heart and soul into my work, and I have lost my mind in the process.” – Vincent Van Gogh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Format Update:** 03.24.20

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a massive pounding in her head, which was not really surprising, and she walked downstairs to drink something for the headache. She found Artemis crashed on the couch, curled up next to Retsina. She aimlessly scrolled through Fatesbook looking at photos from last night’s party, silently cursing herself for not getting Hades’ number. Or maybe that was a good thing? Persephone wasn’t sure how much of an impression she made when she was piss drunk. She’d have to tell Artemis about Creepy Purple later though, but for now, she has to get ready for work.

“Heard you had quite a night,” Psyche greeted as Persephone entered the café in Olympus University.

“Don’t start,” Persephone replied, going towards the back counter. Psyche threw her apron; Persephone caught it and hastily tied it over her front. “How long till we open?”

“About ten minutes,” Psyche glanced at the clock behind them. “What happened to you, by the way?” She crossed her arms over her chest, “Eros and I tried to find you last night but you were gone.”

“I went home,” Persephone said, shrugging. Psyche continued to curiously stare at her. She started making herself a cup of coffee to distract herself, and Psyche decided to drop the conversation, to which Persephone was grateful.

Psyche was an art major in Olympus University. She and Persephone met through Eros, her beau, and bonded instantly over a shared love for color theory and Studio Ghibli films. They found work together in a café near campus. Psyche taught her how to do a flower latte art in exchange for Persephone designing some flowers for a mural project in one of Psyche’s classes.

That was the only interrogation Persephone had about her strange encounter at the party and the rest of the week, much to Persephone’s surprise, turns out completely normal. It’s almost as if life is asking her to forget the whole thing.

That is until Friday morning, when she woke to another pounding— _literal_ pounding—on her head.

“PERSEPHONE! WAKE UP!!!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!”

She groggily sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Artemis looked like she swallowed a whale, squinting at what appears to be a tabloid on one hand and her phone on the other.

“Artemis, what happened?” Persephone was still half-asleep but she assumed, like any other sane person would, that someone must’ve died or— _worse_ —she’s forgotten about a shift she has at work.

“When were you ever going to tell me this?!” Artemis cried, “You and Hades?!!! Hades???”

At the sound of his name, Persephone jolted awake. “Hades?” she asked, “What about him?”

“You two are dating and you didn’t even tell me? Since when??”

“Artemis, what are you talking about?”

“LOOK!” Artemis shoved the tabloid in her face and Persephone read the large, bold letters on the front page: ‘ **EXCLUSIVE REVEAL: ROYAL ROMANCE IN OLYMPUS** ’

“Ohmygods…” Persephone traced the words, horrified. There is a large photo of her and Hades, leaving the mansion of the King and Queen of the Gods, together, hands clasped and smiling.

Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno _ohno._

“They have a whole article about you!” Artemis continued, “It’s all over Fatesbook! And you’re _trending._ ”

Persephone groaned and plopped back to her bed, hiding under her covers. _Fuckfuckfuck._

“Whoever wrote this did some serious research about you,” Artemis said, impressed, “Listen! ‘ _It looks like the King of the Underworld has finally found someone who sparked love in his heart: the young Barley Mother heiress was spotted being intimate and close with the Unseen One._ ’”

Persephone took a peak out of her covers. “King of the Underworld?”

“Well, duh,” Artemis rolled her eyes, “He’s the King of the Underworld. God of Wealth, God the Dead.”

What?

“Can I see that?” Persephone asked, and Artemis handed her the tabloid.

“Or you know, you can just Oracle your name,” she teased, “I’m sure dozens of articles would pop up.”

Persephone doesn’t reply. She is too busy reading: _“‘Persephone, Goddess of Spring, and only daughter of Demeter, has caught the King’s eye ever since she stepped foot in Olympus. Sources close to the couple say that the couple are practically inseparable, no one can deny they are so into each other.’_ ” She glanced at the dozens of photographs of her and Hades: she has her arms around his neck, holding hands while leaving the palace, him guiding her as they walk down the stairs. They do look like a couple— _that_ couple. 

“Who the fudge is their source?” Persephone groaned.

“They don’t need one,” Artemis replied. “They make this shit up. But I have to ask—you’re not in love, are you?”

“What?” Persephone squeaked, “Of course not!” Her cheeks started flaming at an alarming rate. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows together at the blue forget-me-nots that were suddenly appearing on her head.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Artemis, we’re NOT seeing each other!”

“When we couldn’t find you at the party, I didn’t think you were with Hades!”

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

“Well, there better be an explanation behind all of this.”

Persephone exhaled heavily, rubbing her temples. “I-I need to talk to Hades.”

“What?”

“Hades. I need to talk to him. I—I need to tell him—”

Artemis crossed her arms and eyed her warily. “Why do you need to talk to him? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Artemis,” started Persephone tiredly, “I know you’re not happy with me right now, but I..I just have to do something about this. I’ll tell you everything later, okay?”

Artemis doesn’t look pleased. She pressed her lips together and huffed, “Ugh. Fine.”

When Artemis left her room, Persephone quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Hermes’s number.

“Heya,” Hermes greeted on the other line. “I heard you’re in love,” he added, laughing.

“Shut up,” said Persephone, though not unkindly. “I need to talk to Hades.”

“He’s in the Underworld. Do you need help getting there?”

“I’ve never been,” Persephone replied, absentmindedly scratching her nails on her covers.

“I have work later tonight,” Hermes informed her helpfully. “I can take you, if you want?”

“Yeah,” Persephone said weakly. “Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Hermes.”

“See you. Bye.”

“Bye,” Persephone hung up.She jumped off her bed and started to get ready for the day, wondering why she’s nervous all of a sudden.

* * *

Hermes fetched her that afternoon and together they flew into the Underworld. Persephone has never been, and she tried her best not to gape in awe at the blue scenic city landscape that seems to endlessly stretch on for miles and miles. Hermes gave a slight wave of acknowledgment to an orange daimon, which she assumed is the checkpoint. He led her to one of the highest buildings Persephone had ever seen. She pulled her coat closer and gulped, her nerves shaking.

“Well,” bid Hermes farewell, giving her a slight push forward, “this is where I leave you. Hades’ office is in this tower.”

Persephone grabbed his arm, frantic. “What? You’re not coming with me?”

“Afraid not, love,” said Hermes, giving her a soft peck on the cheek. “I have to start my shift. But no worries, Hecate will be there. She’ll help you find him. Good luck!”

Hermes flew off, leaving Persephone alone in front of the massive swinging entrance doors. She’s about to see Hades for the first time since the night they met, and it took every ounce of her strength to take the first step.

Relax, she thought. It’s just Hades.

The entrance hall was obscenely large: the ceilings are way too high, and various beings from daimons to satyrs to nymphs are going in and about. Suddenly, she felt out of place among the sea of creatures who seemingly know their way in the Underworld like the back of their hand. There was a massive poster of the beautiful Styx, and a fountain in the middle of the hall where, Persephone discovered upon closer inspection, the water glistened like a pool of diamonds.

Had she not been completely awestruck by the setting around her, Persephone would’ve noticed the startling, curious looks thrown her way by the creatures of the Underworld.

“Persephone!” someone called, and Persephone smiled, knowing who the voice is from.

“Hecate!” she greeted warmly, rushing over to give her a hug. “It’s been too long.”

“I’ve missed you,” said Hecate. “What brings you here in the Underworld?”

“Oh,” Persephone idly scratched the back of her head, “I.. uhmm, I’m here to see Hades.”

“Hades?” asked Hecate, surprised. Persephone gave her a weak nod. It looked like Hecate had something else to say to that, but chose not to. “Well, his office is on the 99th floor….” she glanced at the lift behind her, “Would you want me to come with you?”

“Oh no, I’m fine,” Persephone waved her hand, feeling her heart pound again. No one really needs to overhear the conversation she’s about to have with the King of the Underworld wherein, you know, she fake-dumps him. Sort of. “I think I can manage.”

“Well, suit yourself,” said Hecate, her eyes twinkling. “Hey, we should have lunch some time,” she added as an afterthought. “I’d love to catch up with you.”

“Of course!” Persephone said, distracted. She hoped Hecate didn’t notice the sudden high-pitch of her voice. “I-ummm-will see you around.”

“Good luck!” Hecate called to her as she walked towards the lift.

She told the smiling, red imp, “Floor 99, please.” When they reached the floor, the imp seemed to require something of her, so Persephone conjured a small pink peony and handed it over. She brightly said thank you to the daimon and walked out onto the floor.

Once again, everything on the floor is in different shades of blue, and her crimson pink frame made Persephone stood out like a visible blot on a sapphire landscape.

She walked like an anxious cat, trying hard not to tremble. She’s mentally practicing a small speech to tell Hades, something along the lines of “I’m sorry I was drunk but you were really handsome, thank you for making my horrid night okay but now I got you in trouble and I’m sorry” and “Blame it on the Mint Julep, I know I do” when she heard it.

Loud shrieking. Some yelling. A voice cutting through her ears like whiplash.

Persephone froze.

“I can’t believe this. I _can’t_.”

“We’ve talked this conversation dead, Minthe. Don’t make me do it again.”

Persephone’s heart pounded so loud she could hardly breathe. Forget trembling. She couldn’t help it, her feet seemed to move on their own accord. She inched her way closer to the double doors.

“So what, I ditch you and now you decide to replace me with some little pink bimbo?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” she heard Hades snarl. He sounded tired. Persephone’s stomach churned unpleasantly, yet she remained where she stood, like her feet were glued unto the floor. “I told you, Tadpole, that we’re—”

“I know what you said!” came the other voice’s sharp reply, and Persephone winced. “But like I’ve told _you_ a million times—it’s completely your fault to always think, always assume I’m better than I actually am! Your entire family loathes me—”

“That’s _not_ —”

“Isn’t it?”

Persephone could hear the nymph’s furious, shallow breathing through the door. Her heart pounded more painfully. She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be hearing this. And above all, she should have known better not to cause this much rift in Hades's life, all because of some drunken night she’s had. 

“Gods,” scoffed the nymph. “You must’ve truly enjoyed impressing her. I bet she _loved_ the thread count on your sheets—”

“Minthe—”

“You think little Miss Perfect with all her good breeding and perfect upbringing would want to stay with you?” her voice rang loudly on the floor, “You?! Who would want to be with a fuck up, Hades? I bet you the moment she sees who you truly are, she’d leave you in a second. And you know it, don't you?”

Persephone trembled. She scrambled out the floor and back into the lift, letting the tears fall until she can’t breathe.

* * *

The Underworld has a severe lack of gardens.

No, the Underworld _doesn’t_ have any gardens. Or parks.

Persephone sat on a bench in what she assumed is meant to be a public space that somehow passed off as a park, except there’s no greenery, trees, or anything that is remotely close to a flower bush. There’s only benches and tables on an elevated pavement, street lights in every corner, and kiosks selling all sorts of Underworld snacks such as honey combs, pomegranate smoothies, and buttered croissants.

Had she not been occupied with her own set of problems, she would've felt bad for the beings of the Underworld for the lack of greenery in their city. But she’s been crying, sulking. She shouldn’t have been so careless. She didn’t think of the repercussions on Hades’s end, only that he’s been kind to her. Now that she thought of it, it might’ve been out of obligation. I mean what kind of man would leave a drunk girl who can’t even properly walk in the middle of a party? Certainly not Hades; he’s a proper gentleman. She should’ve asked if he were in any relationship before asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend.

This is all her fault. She needs to fix it. She needs to apologize to Hades, she’ll release a public statement if she has to, and swear she’ll never see him again if it makes his life just a little bit better.

She groaned and dropped her head on the table. She wished her life could just be simple. Why can’t she just have a normal night with a stranger and not have to deal with such extreme consequences?

Also, why did Hades have to be a damn _King_? If he had told her that, she wouldn’t have held his hands for so long (even though they were warm and they made her hands fill a lot more whole, filling all the missing spaces between her fingers). She wouldn’t have agreed to a ride home. She wouldn’t have flirted, called him “my love” out loud, batted her eyelashes at him (somehow shamelessly). 

“Hey! Hi!” a high-pitched voice from in front of her squeaked. Persephone lifted a fraction of her head up from the table and saw a set of wide eyes, blinking curiously up at her. Persephone sat up.

“Hello…” Persephone looked at the girl standing in front of her, who had a bright smile on her face. She is immediately pretty; she had skin the right shade of lilac, shoulder-length hair for snakes (who were all looking at her), and few freckles danced across her quaint nose. 

“I’m Megaera!” she said brightly, taking a seat in front of Persephone, extending her hand.

“Oh—hi!” Persephone collected herself and shook Megaera’s hand, “I’m Persephone.”

Megaera gasped, “So it _is_ you!”

“Err—sorry?”

“The one on the tabloid? On Fatesbook?”

“I.. I guess yeah, that’s me,” Persephone scratched her arm. Damn it, she’d have to deal with that soon too. She’s completely forgotten about the kinds of horrors that have been spreading on social media.

Megaera excitedly scooted her chair closer. “Would you like to meet my sisters?”

“Uhmm—sure.”

“Alecto! Tisiphone!” she beckoned her sisters over, who, Persephone assumed, are the ones who are sitting on the table adjacent to hers, “Come over here! I _told_ you it’s _her!_ ”

“Quiet down, Meg,” scolded one of her sisters as they walked over towards Persephone’s table. “Can’t you see she’s having quite a moment?”

Persephone looked startled. “Uhmm—”

“I’m sorry about our sister,” said the other, immediately sitting on Persephone’s right. “She can get excited sometimes.”

“That’s alright,” Persephone replied, trying to smile a bit. “Really, I..I don’t mind the company.”

“I’m Tisiphone,” the dark-haired being said, grinning at her. “And this is Alecto,” she tilted her head slightly to the yellow Fury.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alecto rested her chin on her knuckles and looked at Persephone with wide-eyed interest. “So…”

“Right…”

“Are you really dating Hades?” Megaera asked excitedly. Persephone reeled back as the three Furies looked at her with astonished interest.

“Is this an interrogation?” she tried to joke, but her nervousness was evident in her tone. The Furies laughed lightly.

“No, of course not!” Alecto said, “It’s just.. Well, it’s been a while since we’ve had something deliciously interesting going on around here.”

“And you have to excuse Megaera,” Tisiphone looked at Megaera knowingly, “she’s just had a crush on our Majesty for _ages_.”

“I do not!” Megaera cried, though Persephone can make out the small blush creep on her cheeks.

“She’s trying to get info about you,” Alecto fidgeted with her nails, “You know, to see that you’re not some horrible, nasty Olympian goddess, or all her sulking will be for nothing.”

“I’m telling you he’s been giving me signals!” Megaera insisted.

“Sneezing while he’s in an elevator with you is not a signal,” Tisiphone countered, rolling her eyes.

Megaera frowned.

Ah.

Sugarsnaps.

“Uhmm—” Persephone started, and all the three Furies turned to her.

“Oh, it’s not that we don’t like you!” Tisiphone said idly, twirling a stray lock of Persephone’s hair. “I mean, believe me, we think you’re a much better alternative to that hag we thought he was going to marry.”

Persephone choked.

“Anyone is better than that nymph,” Alecto remarked. 

“She’s literally so mean!” piped up Megaera.

Persephone knotted her eyebrows. “W-what do you guys know about her?”

The three Furies grinned. “Well,” Alecto said, leaning in closer. “What do you want to know?”

There’s a lot that Persephone knows she should’ve said. She should’ve told them the truth, that she and Hades weren’t really dating and that it was all some silly, stupid misunderstanding that was born out of a one too many shity Mint Julep and some narcissistic asshole. She should be working on an elaborate tactical plan to keep the press from digging up more info about her, to inform them subtly (but firmly) that she wasn’t dating the _King of the Underworld_ (because he’s apparently with someone else?), and that all of it was a mistake. Doesn’t Hades have a publicist or some sort to deal with things like this? Years of being the brand ambassador of the Barley Mother has given Persephone at least an inkling on how to handle a public spectacle. Unfortunately, she can’t contact her mother’s people because then her mother would know what’s been happening in Olympus, and Persephone can’t deal with that just yet. It’s better that Demeter’s oblivious in the Mortal Realm for now while Persephone figures this out all on her own.

But she also can’t help it—can’t help to pry, to ask, to know more about Hades and his life. Who is that nymph? Are they dating? Is he in love with her? Does he call her ‘Sweetness’ in the same way he calls her, with a gentle, endearing voice that makes Persephone feel she’s safe from the rest of the world?

She hated feeling this way, but she is also overcome with a morbid sense of curiosity.

She spent the rest of her afternoon talking and laughing with the furies of the Underworld, and they somehow claim her as their new sister. Megaera also seems so taken with her and she’s glad for it, she wanted to apologize if she’s hurt by the tabloid rumour as her sisters implied her feelings for Hades. But she seemed quite alright. If anything, meeting the Furies has turned Persephone’s afternoon for the better, and she somehow forgot the conversation she’s overheard in Hades’ office.

She decided it’s time to get back to Olympus, she has to explain all of this to Artemis anyway and maybe Artemis can be sympathetic enough to help her with a plan. The Furies accompanied her to the checkpoint, and Megaera gave her a hug before she goes.

When she arrived home, she is exhausted. All she wants is to take a nice long bath before she faces Artemis and tell her how her day went.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted by a furious looking Hestia, holding the tabloid, and an apologetic Artemis sitting beside her.

Good Gaia. When will it end?

* * *

“—absolutely despicable, this is not the proper way for a lady to behave! I have never been so disappointed—”

Somewhere, in the middle of Hestia’s angry monologue, perhaps when it hit the four-minute mark, Persephone started zoning out. It’s nothing she hasn’t heard from Hestia, really.

Something about gender norms, societal expectations, etc, etc. Persephone resisted the strong impulse to roll her eyes.

“—how do you explain this, Persephone?! What about your ceremony? Your _duties_? Why were you alone with the Unseen One, of _all_ beings?”

“Because it was either him or some creep who clearly wanted to get in my pants,” answered Persephone dully.

“What?!” screamed Hestia, fuming. 

“I think Persephone needs some water,” stammered Artemis, giving Persephone warning looks that say: “ _Don’t make it worse_!” She sauntered off hurriedly towards the kitchen.

“Persephone,” Hestia turned, her hands poised on her waist. “I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

The way she said it, as if she were a five year old girl who disobeyed her mother by eating ice cream for dessert, or she stayed out too long in the fields for playing too late, and not as a grown woman who is clearly trying to make do on her own, working double shifts, being a full time University student, is enough for Persephone to feel angry. She is tired of being treated like this. Tired of Hestia constantly telling her what to do, how to behave. Tired of Artemis always having to ask, as if she was going to break without adult supervision. Granted Persephone is a lot younger than most gods in Olympus, but that doesn’t mean she can’t hold her own.

“You’re receiving a scholarship grant under my organization,” Hestia scolded, “which means you are bound by the terms involved in that contract. I’ve never been so—”

“—disappointed, I know,” Persephone finished tiredly. Hestia glared. “Hestia, I..”

She should just say it. Rip the band-aid off completely. She’s been thinking about it for a while now. There’s a reason why she wandered off to be alone at the party, why she often feels out of place in those meetings, why she’d rather be running in the fields and conjuring more flowers for Psyche to paint than be in them. There’s a reason why Persephone can’t keep still. She is passionate, she is curious, she is adventurous. Psyche shares most of that with her, if only because Psyche is the personification of art and soul herself. But Persephone is _life_. And life simply doesn’t stand still. Life is not kept hidden in a cage and watched over like a child. Life wanders wild and free, and Persephone longs to be free.

She knew it, from the first moment her mother brought her into those meetings. She knew it, from the moment she first shook Hestia’s hand that she could never become someone like Hestia. She wasn’t Athena. And most of all, she wasn’t Artemis.

Persephone sighed, defeated. She sadly looked at Hestia. Hestia, who has invested so much time in her, who had been grooming her since she was fourteen.

But something else bubbled up inside of Persephone that is so.. determined. She no longer wanted other people to decide for her.

She had to do it now.

“I don’t want to be part of your organization.”

Hestia gaped.

“What?”

“I don’t want to be a TGOEM member,” Persephone clarified, loud and clear. “I’m sorry, I know you’re disappointed but—”

“You’re tired,” Hestia reiterated. There it is again, she’s telling her what to be, what to _think_. “You’re not thinking straight. Perhaps some tea—”

“No,” Persephone said defiantly. Her knees started to shake, but she firmly stood her ground. “For the first time in a long time, I think I actually am.” 

“You can’t keep your scholarship for school if you quit the organization,” snarled Hestia, her eyes narrowing. “And I’d have to tell every word of this to your mother.”

“Tell her what you want,” Persephone argued, “but that won’t change my mind. I don’t want to be an eternal maiden. I-I know I’m graduating soon so maybe you can take back your scholarship, I’ll pay it back with my wages—”

“What?” a small voice stammered from the kitchen. Persephone turned to Artemis, who was standing in the kitchen hall, with a glass of water in one hand, completely frozen. “Kore? Is this true?”

“Artemis, I-"

“Is this because of Hades?” she asked pointedly. “So it's true? You really were dating him all this time?”

“What?! No!”

“Why are you still denying this?”

“I’m not denying anything!”

“Persephone, you can’t trust him,” Artemis said blithely, “Those Kings… they’ll chew you up and spit you out. Trust me. I’ve seen it happen lots of times.”

“Hades is someone you can’t trust,” added Hestia. “He has a reputation. I thought you were smarter than this.”

Gods, Persephone is tired of being underestimated. Persephone is tired of being doted on like she’ll make a mistake on every step she makes. Persephone is tired of a life in Olympus that almost mirrors her days in the mortal realm, constantly watched over and making decisions, she might as well be treading on broken glass. She can’t keep doing this, not when she’s fought too hard and too long to break free of that kind of life.

“I’m _leaving_."

And before Hestia and Artemis could say another word, Persephone marched out the front door, kicked up her heels and flew, flew, flew away, somewhere far, somewhere quiet, somewhere away from all the noise, somewhere safe.

She found a forest path and settled down a patch of grass under a large tree. She gently touched its barks and the tree sprouted rose-colored blooms. She lay down, closed her eyes, and took in the symphony of the forest: wind rustling the leaves, birds flying in and out, thrumming, chirping, branches slapping. She basked in the comfort of the life around her and thought: she belongs more in here than she’ll ever belong in TGOEM. 

* * *

There was something licking her face.

There was something licking her face and her chin and it’s tickling her awake. Persephone groaned, wearily rubbing her eyes together, the green and black swirls slowly blurred into vision.

She sat up and found a large black dog in front of her, enthusiastically wagging its tail.

“Oh, hello!” Persephone said, reaching for the dog. The dog let out a contented bark and gave her a large, teeth-baring smile. “Where did you come from?” she asked, scratching the back of his ears.

The dog scooted closer to her, almost as if he’s trying to give her a warm cuddle, and Persephone is not one to refuse a cuddle from a sweet dog. “You’re a good boy,” she cooed, petting him, “Come here.”

The dog happily lied down, as close to her as possible, and Persephone felt comforted and warm. She leaned over towards him, closed her eyes, and hummed contentedly.

“Are you here to comfort me? That’s so sweet of you.”

The dog tilted his head in response. Persephone smiled.

“Would you like to eat? I think I have some fruit here somewhere.”

She shared an apple with the black dog, who happily chomped the pieces out of Persephone’s hand.

“Cerberus?”

Persephone looked up and _of course_ , sees Hades, tall and blue, wearing an expensive, well-tailored suit that made Persephone conscious with her simple jeans and shirt, both slightly dirtied from lying down in the forest grass.

Talk about timing.

“Hi,” she said quietly, still petting Cerberus. “I-uhhm,” she glanced at the large dog, half of its entire body looks like it’s swallowing her small pink frame, “I don’t know how to explain this.”

Hades was still staring, like this is the most astonishing sight he’s ever seen in his entire immortal existence. Persephone started to feel heat creeping up her cheeks.

Out of all situations Persephone imagined she’ll see Hades again, this definitely never crossed her mind.

“Well,” Hades said, sitting down beside her, “I have to say I’m surprised.”

“Sorry?”

“Not a lot of people can, well, turn the gatekeeper of the Underworld into…” he gestured towards the large black dog happily snuggled on her lap, “ _this_.”

“Oh,” Persephone said. “He’s so affectionate, though.”

“I’ve literally never heard anyone else describe him that way in my entire life.”

“You must’ve never met a lot of beings.”

“I have, actually,” Hades remarked, running a hand through his hair. “None of them quite like you, though.”

He said the last bit so quietly, but Persephone heard it all the same, enough for it to send rapid palpitations in Persephone’s heart. What exactly was he doing? Kill her?

“I mean, not many people can get Cerberus’ approval that easy,” he continued. “Color me impressed.”

Of course this was about the bloody dog.

How marvelous.

“Maybe not without a bribe,” Persephone tried to quip, though her delivery was tad late. He smiled appreciatively before they both lapsed into silence.

“Listen,” Persephone started, because dear gods someone has to say something before she spontaneously combusts out of the unspoken tension between them, “I’m.. really sorry about what happened that night. It wasn’t my finest moment, and I needed a reason for Creepy McCreep to leave, and you were kind and sweet and I’m sorry I should’ve thought it through because that tabloid must’ve ruined your life, hasn’t it? So I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, I swear, at least I’ll try because I…”

She is entirely aware that she’s rambling, she didn’t exactly plan a whole apology speech, but Hades was still quiet and Persephone badly needs something else to fill the silence.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked gently.

Persephone looked at him, surprised. “Didn’t you see the tabloid?” And didn’t you fight with your girlfriend because of it? She wanted to add bitterly.

“It has been brought to my attention, yes,” he said dismissively. “But that wasn’t your fault.”

“Of course it is!” Persephone insisted, careful not to shift a bit as to disturb Cerberus, “I shouldn’t… shouldn’t have dragged you in my mess that night. Had I known that you were dating someone else I would’ve—”

“What?”

“I, uhmm,” Persephone started scratching her arms, “I heard you. Earlier. I went to your office to talk to you about the tabloid and Hecate told me where your office was and uhmm… I’m sorry. I.. heard you were fighting with… someone.”

She knew exactly what her name was. But she didn’t want to say it, lest not it break the spell that lets her think there might be something here, now. And Persephone just wants to hold on to it for a little while longer.

Minthe be damned.

Hades let out a heavy sigh. Persephone instantly felt guilty. It was a private conversation after all, she shouldn’t have heard any of it.

“I’m sorry,” she tried again, “I shouldn’t have heard any of it but—”

“You were there?”

“What?

“In my office. In the Underworld. You heard Minthe and me?”

“Yeah. Earlier,” Persephone muttered.

“Minthe and I, we…” he tiredly rubbed his face, “we’re not dating. Not anymore, at least. We broke up a long time ago.”

“Oh.”

“And about the tabloid,” he continued. “It was my fault. I should’ve been more careful. But I.. well I guess I forgot.”

“You were just helping me. I mean, it was kind of you, really. Don’t blame yourself for that.”

“You were essentially helping me too, really,” he said. “I needed a reason to leave the party as well.”

“It was quite boring, wasn’t it?”

“Quite boring.”

“It seems like your brother is losing his touch.”

Hades’ eyebrows shot up his hairline. “You know my brother?”

“Well, he _is_ the King,” said Persephone, shrugging.

“But you didn’t know who I was?” he asked. Persephone blushed.

“I have heard of the God of the Dead,” she mumbled, hesitant. “I just.. I didn’t expect it to be _you_.”

She was flaming, she could feel his eyes on her and flowers sprouting themselves all over her shoulders and hair.

“Care to expand on that?”

Persephone huffed.

“I just mean that you and your brothers are known for your many sordid affairs,” she playfully bumped her shoulder against him. 

He frowned. Persephone smirked.

“Come on,” he said, leaning closer. “Do I look like a scoundrel to you?”

She could feel her heart thump its way out of her chest, she hoped it wasn’t loud enough that he could hear it. "Yes," she said. “I’d say 30% at least.”

“That’s fair," Hades leaned back against the tree. "You’ll have to let me know if my scoundrel percentage increases.”

“Enough for you to end up on my list."

They both smiled at each other for a moment, and she could feel herself blush again. She shouldn’t be flirting. No, she really shouldn’t. But gods, that smolder, that smirk, _that hair_. Maybe he _is_ a scoundrel after her heart.

“So… I’ve got a question."

“Stab in the dark, is it about my silky, flowing, goddess hair?”

“Not really,” he said, running his hand through his hair, which Persephone realized must be a nervous habit. And is he turning red? What is it, the second time today? Must be some record. “I..uhmm..my brothers have also seen the tabloid,” he hesitated for a bit, “And...well, they might’ve… I guess wanted to ask you to brunch.”

Persephone gaped at him.

“You don’t have to go, of course!” he added quickly, “I-uhh-I might just make some excuse. It’s just this thing with my brothers..so they must’ve gotten the wrong impression—”

"Brunch?"

"It's just a thing that we do," Hades explained. "My brothers and their wives, we have this... bi-monthly thing wherein we go to brunch."

“What is it like?” Persephone asked. “I mean, apart from the lights, lavish food and such.”

“Quite horrible,” Hades replied, chuckling. “I mean, they have their wives… and I am unmarried, and I often go alone to these things, and it’s just one of those things that I have to do since it’s my brother—”

“I’ll go.”

He paused.

“What?”

“I mean, I’ll go,” she repeated, stroking Cerberus’s hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m anxious around the royal family, but well… you shouldn’t have to go through it alone.”

Hades stared at her. ".....Oh.”

“It’s just that,” oh gods, there are definitely more flowers now on her hair and she’s burning, burning, burning, “this means we wouldn’t straighten things out about….what our, uhmm, _status_ is.”

“Right.”

“It sounds…stupid, right?” Persephone looked at the forest trees around them, pretending they are fascinating. Ugh, she’s now slowly starting to regret this. “I mean I should’ve thought of that first—”

“No! I mean. Sure. Yes. I’d love to have you there."

“We’ll probably just neither confirm or deny anything, that way no one really has a clue,” Persephone was doing her best to avoid his gaze. “And then you can go on and date some other prestigious goddess and make them your Queen or whatever—”

Hades started coughing. Loudly.

“And I am not scoundrel enough to stand in the way of a royal marriage,” Persephone turned to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hades said, as his cough slowly dies down. “Yeah. Sure.”

“I mean, if according to Weekly Nark we’re dating, we might as well go all in.”

“I’ve been dating you for six months now,” he teased, "My dear, didn’t you read the articles?”

“Why would I when I have you?” she replied sweetly. Hades laughed again. 

A dinner with the Royal Family. With Hades. Pretending to be his… whatever. Girlfriend. Persephone won’t admit it out loud to anyone, but she is looking forward to spending some time with him. Even if it was around his idiotic brothers. And their wives.

Deep down, she wondered if there is a point, if they should continue on with this ruse, knowing what comes with it. Or if they could just admit the truth. But there on the grass, in her safe haven of a forest, with Cerberus on her lap and Hades on her side, she realized that they, too, belong there with her. Hades took her hand and she felt it again, much like that night - like she is two halves of a whole.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are pomegranate seeds. <3


	3. You Can't Hurry Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight." – Vladimir Nabokov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Format Update** : 03.24.20
> 
> For Jonver. I will miss you. You don't read Lore Olympus, but you've always been first to read my writing.

* * *

Hades offered to walk Persephone home, but she declined, mostly because Persephone was not well equipped to handle such a massive wave of emotion in a short amount of time, and she needed a quick reprieve from Hades.

“Okay, well,” Hades started, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll just… contact you. About brunch.”

They were walking back to the city proper, Cerberus a few feet ahead of them, as for some reason the dog seemed to think that the two of them needed some privacy. Persephone was trying to focus on anything else other than the intense hand holding session she’s having with the King of the Underworld. 

“Do you have a number?”

“Uhmm, yes, here.” Persephone took out her business card and handed it to him.

Smiling, Hades exchanged his own card with hers. Persephone examined it thoughtfully, the fancy matted black finish and embossed silver lettering made hers significantly inferior in comparison.

“This… says ‘Kore’,” Hades said, astonished. Persephone looked up from the card in her hands. “Miss Kore, do you go by another name?”

“Oh, that’s an old one!” she said, completely panicked. Oh good gods, why did she give him that card? “Could I have it back, please—?”

“No way,” mocked Hades, waving the card, “This is _hilarious_.”

“100% scoundrel!” Persephone cried, trying to take the card away from him. Smirking, Hades raised his arm above his head. “100%!! Hades!!” 

It’s hard to take something out of a man who towers over you by a couple of inches.

What a _scoundrel._

He’s handsome, but good gaia, he’s a scoundrel.

Persephone jumped a few times to reach for the card as Hades laughed merrily, but in her haste she took one misstep and almost fell. Hades reflexively caught her in his arms. They shared one fraction of a second of awkward gaze before Persephone came to her senses. Scrambling, she backed a few steps away from him.

“We, uhmm, need to stop doing this at one point,” Hades said apologetically, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

Persephone decided to scan her brain for another topic. Possibly something else other than touching Hades. Or the sensations he's giving her chest. Cerberus is a couple of feet ahead of them now, and every once in a while he would give them a mocking glance as if to say, “Please walk faster I may be a magical dog but I’m not getting any younger.”

“How many dogs do you have?”

“Around seven,” Hades replied, nonchalant. Persephone waited, but he didn’t seem to think that needed further explaining, so she continued, “Well?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me their names?”

Hades’ gaze changed. He seemed taken aback, but quickly recollected himself.

“Hmm, let’s see,” he looked at her softly, a small smile forming at the ends of his mouth. “There’s Cordon Bleu. Mushroom. Russell. JP. Fudge. Big John. And…” he nodded at the dog walking in front of them, “Cerberus. Who you just met.”

“Do you adopt dogs often?”

“When I can,” Hades said, shrugging. “My therapist sort of made me swear I will never adopt another dog.”

“Sounds like you need another therapist.”

Hades laughed lightly. “Probably.”

“Please don’t tell me you pay that hack.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

“That money could be put to better use.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know. Adopting more dogs, maybe.”

Hades let out a loud bark of laughter. He stopped after a moment, as if he surprised himself. Persephone bit the insides of her cheeks, amused.

“I’d love to meet them,” she said thoughtfully, entirely aware that there are once again, flowers sprouting all over her hair. She hoped he didn't notice. Sweet Tartarus. “Only if you want to, of course….I just—”

“Yeah, sure!”

He exclaimed it so loudly that Persephone was startled.

“I mean,” Hades muttered sheepishly, “Of course you can. I figured they should take well to you too, anyway… perhaps not Cordon Bleu, at least not at first, but the others—”

“I think I’d like that.”

They smiled at each other again, and Persephone mentally kicked herself for forgetting to come up with an excuse to leave. It’s the damn hand holding. And his scoundrel ways. _And_ his peculiar overly-affection for dogs.

“Uhmm,” she said, shifting from foot to foot, “I guess I should go.”

“Right.”

“Just… send me a text about brunch. Or whatever.”

“I will,” he promised.

Persephone took a few steps forward, hesitantly letting go of his hand. “Goodbye, Hades.”

“Goodbye.”

She kicked off her heels and tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere when she heard Hades yell, “Hey Kore!” 

She looked over her shoulder.

“Made you look,” he teased.

She smirked.

“30%.”

Pleased at his stunned form, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, knowing full well she’s won this round. 

“Goodbye, your Majesty.” 

And she flew away, leaving flower petals in her wake.

* * *

“Good morning,” Hermes greeted cheerfully. He was sitting in Artemis’s dining room. Artemis was somewhere in the kitchen. Persephone sat down beside him, smiling a little.

“Hey,” she said. “When did you get here?”

“Not too long ago,” Hermies replied. “I have an early morning delivery for you.”

Persephone raised her eyebrows. “You can’t already be working?”

“I need the money,” Hermes shuffled a bit and took out a large black box, neatly tied with a sapphire ribbon.

Persephone stared at the large package Hermes set in front of her.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“I—” Her throat suddenly felt dry. Persephone clearly knew who sent the package, the bow on top of it was a clear indication. She can’t open it, not now anyway. Not while he’s here, or more importantly, while Artemis is here. She turned away from Hermes’s curious gaze.

“I’ll open it later,” Persephone declared, sending Hermes a weak smile. “Thanks, Hermes.”

Hermes gave her a small salute before Artemis waltzed in with a plate full of chocolate-chip pancakes. She saw the huge box beside Persephone and her eyebrows lifted infinitesimally, but much to Persephone’s relief, said nothing.

* * *

It was beautiful.

Persephone stared at it, awestruck.

Hades didn’t say anything about sending her gifts, she supposed she should’ve mentioned some boundaries on… whatever arrangement they currently have.

Excusing herself from breakfast, Persephone grabbed the box and ran back to her room. She locked the door, jumped on her bed, and untied the ribbon, revealing the most beautiful dress Persephone has ever seen.

_For brunch._

_All the best, Hades._

Persephone has worn fancy dresses in her time in the Mortal Realm, she is, after all, Demeter’s daughter, but none compared to the shimmering, black fabric that was currently in her hands. The inner dress was short, but there’s a mid-length, sheer skirt on top with intricate silver detail that resembled constellations. She has never seen anything like it, and she surmises that Hades probably had it made.

She doesn’t know what brunch entails, exactly, seeing as Hades just sent her what is probably the most expensive item she’ll ever own in her entire life. But it’s a damn brunch with the Royal Family.

“I guess I’m expected to be at my very best,” she mused to herself.

Persephone laid down her bed, holding the dress close to her chest. What exactly did she sign up for?

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

================================

**Hades:** I’m here.

:)

**Persephone:** I’ll be down in 2 minutes.

* * *

As Persephone was deciding on how to wear her hair, she heard a loud honking outside the gates. She peeked outside her bedroom window and saw Hades pull up a rather flashy black car with the hood down; he’s wearing a stylish, tailored black suit and sunglasses. Persephone wondered if this was normal for Hades or if he was doing this for her benefit.

She decided to wear her hair in lovely, loose waves, ditching the flower crown to avoid ironic comments from Hades’ brothers. She doesn’t know much about them, but she assumed that most of the rumours are probably true, and the last thing she wants is to make an embarrassment out of herself and Hades.

Which means she has to exert every ounce of energy and control she has from sprouting flowers and spreading them, and it won't be an easy feat considering Hades’s effect on her. _And_ it is slowly becoming frustrating for Persephone as Hades seemed completely oblivious that he’s causing her this much distress.

Hades leaned against the car, his head down, hands in his pockets. Persephone took comfort in the fact that she’s not the only one who’s nervous, though she has no inkling what he could possibly be nervous about, seeing as she’ll probably be the subject of massive interrogation later from his brothers and their wives.

“Hi,” she said, a little breathlessly. Hades looked up and he froze, mouth a little agape, sunglasses sliding down a bit from his nose. Persephone blushed to the roots of her hair.

“Hello-hi!” Hades corrected his stance, giving her a crooked grin. “Uhmm, you—well, you look _beautiful_.”

Persephone thought he looked completely and devastatingly gorgeous in comparison, but she supposed she can ignore it for now and save it for later, in case she starts turning Olympus into a full Spring fest.

“It’s the dress,” she said lamely. “Thank you for it, by the way.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he ran a hand through his hair, “And well, y-you really look beautiful. I said that already. But..well—yeah.”

He should really learn to stop doing things to her heart.

“You seem too committed in this fake relationship,” she expressed, just to lighten up the awkwardness between them. Hades laughed as he opened his car door for her.

* * *

He is _perfect_.

Gods, Persephone hated the fact that he’s so bloody _perfect_.

They arrived at Zeus and Hera’s mansion in time, which pleased Hades because Persephone soon found out that the man loathes being late. She noticed how he kept glancing at his watch, anxiously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He was sighing deeply every now and then.

Persephone scanned her phone for a quick time check and rubbed Hades’s arm gently, “We’re not late,” she told him softly. Hades exhaled, and Persephone was grateful she was able to help him relax a bit. “If it helps, I’m nervous too.”

They fell into silence again. Persephone reached to turn the radio on to fill the quietness when Hades spoke, his voice low.

“I’ve never really done this before.”

“Go to brunch?” Persephone asked.

“Take someone to meet my family,” he clarified.

Persephone looked at him curiously.

“Oh,” she muttered, not knowing what to say. “What about Minthe?”

He hesitated. "No," he said. "I never brought her."

Persephone's hands went limp on her lap. She wanted to ask him why he was okay with bringing her to _this_ brunch if he’s never brought anyone, let alone his ex girlfriend, but the conversation was put on hold upon their arrival to Zeus and Hera’s home.

* * *

Persephone could probably spend an entire eternity wandering around the King and Queen’s mansion and would still never be able to tour every single room in it.

Hera welcomed them in the grand foyer, descending down the marbled spiral staircase. She was wearing a white gold dress that clung to all the proper places, her long skirt swiveling elegantly around her, her white crown glistening with the humongous chandelier that hung above them. Persephone entwined her arm unto Hades out of nervousness and he rubbed her arm in the same comforting way she did to him earlier in the car.

“Hera,” Hades greeted affectionately. Hera gave him a hug.

“Hades,” she said, beaming. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Is it quite unlikely of me to show up?”

"I’d say yes.”

“That’s fair.”

Hera turned to Persephone, her eyes twinkling. “We’re having brunch in the garden. I thought you might like that.”

“Oh! Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Let me look at you, Persephone.” Hera reached for Persephone’s chin and tilted it up slightly, making Persephone conscious under her withering gaze. “What a lovely girl you’ve become.”

Persephone doesn’t know what to say to that, so she simply gave Hera a weak smile.

“Do you know if your body has stopped aging yet?” she asked.

“My mother thinks I stopped aging early this year,” explained Persephone, wondering why this was important, “but it’s still hard to tell.”

“Aww, forever young!” she exclaimed, “Lucky you.”

“Haa.. yeah, I guess.” Feeling rather awkward, she sent Hades a queer look. Hades thankfully seemed to get the message.

“Shall we go to the garden?”

“Of course!” Hera led them to the archways; the inside of the King and Queen’s home, if anything, was a lot grander than Persephone anticipated. The floors were marbled white, and exquisite paintings lined up the hall, mostly of Zeus and Hera. She smiled at one painting of Hades wherein he looked like a total dork, and made a mental note to tease him about it later.

After passing by several marbled sculptures, they pushed through the massive dining hall, which looked like it was carved entirely out of white stone and gold. The mansion was rather an ostentatious display of wealth, which was not really Persephone’s taste. Still, she was curious all the same, and she felt like she was getting smaller the farther they went into the house. They eventually went out the glass panelled doors, and into the outdoor al fresco, which from afar, already looked like a lovely, albeit intimidating sight.

There were large tables set up in the al fresco area, overlooking the massive garden landscape. Fountains were perched adjacent to the botanical greenery, the white exterior made a beautiful, charming contrast to the colors—green, and splashes of yellow, violet, and blue—that adorned the gardens. The details seemed meticulously put together, and it was quite beautiful, though a bit too organized for Persephone’s standards. She prefers her vines, shrubs, and flowers wild and free as they are.

“This is brunch?” she muttered to Hades, who only smiled in response.

“Brother!”

Poseidon’s boisterous roar echoed all throughout the al fresco, and he ran towards them, practically catapulting himself towards Hades. Hades instantly let go of Persephone, to which she was glad, because Poseidon pulled his brother into a full headlock, rubbing his hair. Hades made a sound of protest in response. Persephone tried to hold back a giggle at the somehow childish display of brotherly affection in front of her.

“Looks like he’s glad to see you,” Zeus commented, casually walking towards them. He was wearing a sleek, posh white suit and violet tie, which complimented his skin. Persephone tensed at the sight of him. He looked briefly at her, raising his eyebrows, and she quickly avoided his leering gaze.

“Hera!” a voice called. Persephone turned to look at its maker: a petite, beautiful woman with seafoam green skin and arms filled with intricate, lacy tattoos. Poseidon’s wife. She had a bright smile on her face and was already holding a glass with champagne on one hand.

“Amphitrite,” Hera said in response, giving her a peck on the cheek. They exchanged a couple more formalities, before Hera beckoned Persephone over. “Persephone, come along! This is Amphitrite; Amphitrite, this is Persephone, Demeter’s daughter and the Goddess of Spring.”

“Hello, darling!” Amphitrite cried, giving Persephone a massive hug, and a kiss on the cheek. “You are so lovely,” she added, brushing a lock of hair away from Perspehone’s face. She leaned over and whispered, “Are you nervous, little dove?” 

Persephone nodded weakly.

Amphitrite laughed. “Don’t worry,” she said, looping her arm around hers. “I’ll make sure they don’t grill you _too_ much.”

Persephone turned red. “Er.”

“Ha! Tell me dear,” Amphitrite steered her towards the table and chairs set up in front of them. “Are you partial to champagne?”

* * *

Brunch was rather fun.

Well, most of it, anyway.

Hades pulled up a chair for her and she smiled at him as a thank you. She knew they were both nervous, he kept clenching his jaw and his entire posture was more rigid than normal, but she placed a hand on his arm as a gesture of comfort. Once Hades eased, she seemed less anxious.

Brunch was a massive feast, which was rather confusing, as the Kings and Queens don’t seem to eat much at all. There was an assortment of fruit: strawberries, grapes, blueberries, bananas, and kiwi; oatmeal, waffles, bread, a large platter of cheese, butter, some cream, and syrup. On the other end of the table: salmon, avocados, poached eggs, and bagels. Persephone felt rather overwhelmed with all the food choices that lay in front of her.

Hades was sipping his coffee (black), unperturbed, as Persephone opted for waffles and some fruit. Poseidon narrated some miraculous tale about how he single-handedly saved his realm from a shark uprising by using only a carrot (“It never happened,” Hades confided in Persephone, and she stifled her giggle with a strawberry); Amphitrite cheered on her husband supportingly, though Persephone suspected she also knew the entire thing was bogus. Zeus, not one to be overshadowed, decided to talk about his recent successes in the Mortal Realm, such as another temple being made for his honour, because _he_ single handedly saved _his_ realm with a celery (“It also never happened,” Hades remarked, rolling his eyes). He and Hera exchanged a few barbs multiple times throughout the brunch, Persephone couldn’t distinctly remember what the fights were about, as she was too busy eating fruit and drinking champagne; but Hera kept her poise throughout the whole thing, though she managed to drink one too many glasses of gin and tonic.

Truthfully, Persephone thought they were going to interrogate her with a tapestry of questions, but much to her relief, they didn’t. It looked like they were simply grateful to have her there, and she was grateful she didn’t have to conjure any lies on the spot in front of Hades’ family. She was not the best liar anyway. Every now and then she would contribute to the conversation, and Amphitrite, Poseidon, and Hera would acknowledge her appreciatively. Zeus mostly exhibited wariness towards her, but she supposed Hades must’ve said something to him, because the King was on his best behavior—or at least, the best that he can be.

That is, until, the subject turned around the tabloid headline that changed Persephone and Hades’ lives.

Damn that tabloid and all its journalists to Tartarus.

“So, according to Weekly Nark, it’s been six months,” Zeus commented, drinking his appletini. Persephone lowered her head, blushing. “Six months and thinking of getting engaged, to be exact.”

It was clear that he was eliciting some kind of response, and Hades’s expression changed. Persephone, however, placed her hand firmly on his arm and spoke, as casually as possible, “Surely, you don’t believe all that rubbish?” She raised her eyebrows. “Isn’t that the same tabloid which reported that you shaved your own head just a few weeks ago?”

Poseidon burst out laughing. Zeus looked taken aback, but Persephone drank her champagne, trying to hide her smirk. Eventually, Zeus chuckled.

“I should have known better not to underestimate Demeter’s only daughter,” he remarked. “Well done,” he winked at Hades. Hades coughed.

“I must say, we’re glad to have you, Persephone,” Hera said, looking idly at the gin and tonic in her hand, “Hades doesn’t usually bring anyone to our brunches.”

“It seems like Blue Boy is all grown up," Amphitrite added.

Persephone looked at Hades, amused. “Blue Boy?”

Hades shook his head. Persephone tried to hide her smile at his flustered face.

“So how did you guys meet?” Poseidon began, leaning back into his chair, letting it stand on only one leg, but not too much that he’d fall. “And how long until you guys get engaged?”

“We’re not getting engaged!” Persephone said defensively at the same time Hades said warningly, “Poseidon.”

“What?” Poseidon asked innocently, though his eyes showed mischievous glint, “Am I not allowed to ask when my big brother’s _finally_ getting hitched?”

Hades opened his mouth but Persephone went ahead of him, “We haven’t actually talked about that yet.”

“Well, why not?” Zeus interrogated, pointing a fork at them. “What’s the problem?”

“Zeus,” Hera said tiredly.

“I….” Persephone’s mind was going at a rapid pace. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Thankfully, she had the most perfect excuse. “Well, there's TGOEM,” she explained, waving a hand dismissively. “And… until I sort out some business there, we’re not in a rush or anything.”

“Ah,” Poseidon said. Persephone wondered if he was going to say something else but then he exclaimed, “Oh! Apples! I forgot to eat that!”

Persephone was thankful for the plate of sliced apples.

Zeus, however, narrowed his eyes towards them. Persephone finished her champagne in one go.

“Frankly, I’m not at all surprised that Hades hid this relationship all this time,” Amphitrite chimed in. “You do you, Blue Boy.”

“Honestly can’t blame him after he dated that nymph trash on and off for years,” Hera added.

Persephone started to feel a lump in her throat. Uncomfortable, she took her hand away from Hades’ arm. He must've noticed her pulling away, because Hades placed his arm around her chair.

“Can all of you not talk about me as if I’m not sitting here?” Hades said, scowling deeply. 

“He’s just upset we’re embarrassing him in front of his lady love,” Poseidon winked at Persephone. Hades threw a blueberry at him.

“But seeing as, you know,” Amphitrite looked at Persephone with such wide-eyed interest, “we’re now well acquainted and all, would you mind a few questions, flower child?”

“No, not at all.”

“Perfect!” she squealed. She shoots a couple of questions at her, to which Persephone was able to handle quite well: where did she grow up, what was she studying in University, does she like dogs because Hades has an unhealthy relationship with all of his (Hades opened his mouth in protest), is it true she was part of TGOEM, why’d she join in the first place, and, most importantly, what’s her favorite alcoholic drink.

“I think you two should get married,” she finished airily. “I mean, eventually, of course.”

Persephone choked on her drink.

“Uhmm.”

“Well, why not?” Amphitrite asked at the same time Poseidon began, “I mean we know he’s got his issues—”

“You should just take her as your wife,” Zeus interjected, looking pointedly towards Hades. Persephone fidgeted in her chair, trying her best to stop the peonies from showing up.

“I think that’s it for brunch today,” Hades said loudly, standing up. “Come on, Persephone, let me take you home.”

“Let me walk you two out,” Hera announced, sending warning looks at the three royalties on the table. Mostly at the brothers.

“Uhmm, thank you for having me,” Persephone said, still red, as Hades placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back towards the house.

“You’re welcome, flower child.”

“Feel free to come back any time.”

Zeus raised his glass at her.

Persephone and Hades left the mansion, Hera hugged Persephone and told her she’s welcome to visit anytime again and would love to see her more often. They walked back towards the car, Hades’ arm still around her.

The entire ride was rather awkward.

Persephone assumed Hades was probably embarrassed by how the brunch went; not that Persephone minded all the teasing. It was Zeus’s comment about marriage that she felt uncomfortable about the most.

 _“You should just take her as your wife_.”

Take. As if she were some object or property that he could simply give away. He even spoke about it as if she weren’t there. As if her say on it didn't matter.

She’d been too preoccupied that she’s forgotten the one, major downside of her quitting TGOEM: protection against Zeus’s decisions to marry him off for some business deal.

Persephone sighed.

“Are you alright?” Hades asked.

“Yeah,” Persephone tried to say, though it was barely a whisper.

Hades tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. He ran his hand through his hair.

“L-listen, I’m sorry about that,” he said. “Sometimes….they just don’t have a filter.”

Persephone looked out the window.

“They want you to get married,” she said quietly.

There was a short pause before Hades replied, “Yes.”

“What will they say if they find out about us?”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

“They’re lovely,” Persephone said, looking down in her lap. “Your family. I mean, your brother—”

“You don’t have to say nice things about Zeus, I know how he can be.”

Persephone smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry I’m being silly."

“You’re not being silly.”

“I had a good time,” Persephone said. “I really did. I don’t want you to think that I didn’t.”

“I..should’ve defended you a lot more,” Hades said awkwardly.

“I can handle myself.”

“I can see that, you handled yourself pretty well back there. But I’m just saying, I should’ve said something, too.”

Hades exhaled heavily. When he dropped one hand from the steering wheel to reach for her hand again, Persephone didn't pull away. “You don’t have to fight my battles for me,” she said firmly. “I knew perfectly well what I was getting into when I agreed to go to this. Really, it’s fine.”

“A-and about what he said—”

“Relax, we’re not getting married,” Persephone teased lightly, trying to ease him. Poor thing simply looked distressed, and she wished he was back at his more eased, casual self. When she didn’t get the reaction she hoped for, Persephone tried again, “I mean, it’s not like I already have a ring or anything.”

Hades’s mouth slowly quirked upwards. Ah, victory. “I thought the tabloid stated I already gave you a ring?”

“Oh, well I must’ve swallowed it earlier, that was a massive brunch and there were a lot of golden utensils on the table.”

That earned a full laugh out of Hades, much to Persephone’s relief. He relaxed a lot more now, but Persephone reached over to rub his arm. (To comfort him, but also because he seemed well-toned in there. But really, she wanted to comfort him. Touch him. Mostly.)

“Hey,” she said, suddenly with an idea, “do you mind if we don’t go home yet?”

Hades looked inquisitively at her. “Is there some place you want to go?”

“Not particularly,” she answered. “But is there anywhere that _you_ want to go?”

Hades paused thoughtfully. “There is… a place that I go to. To be alone with my thoughts. Is that quite cliché of me?”

“A bit."

“Would you… like to go there?” he asked. Persephone wondered why he always has to ask her if she would come with him. She could run away with him right then and there if he asked. He only had to ask.

“I’d love that,” she said softly. Hades smiled, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

* * *

They went to the Underworld, which Persephone knew because they passed through the orange daimon at the checkpoint. However, Hades made a few unfamiliar turns, and Persephone realized they were driving away from the city. She sent him a curious look but he had a stoic gaze, his jaw was clenched, and her hand was still firmly clasped under his.

Persephone glanced out the window, trying to make out the unfamiliar patterns. They were driving farther away from the city that the city lights start to look like constellations from afar. Eventually, Hades stopped the car and closed his headlights.

“Where are we?” she asked. Hades only smiled at her.

He led her up a hill (Persephone didn’t even know there were hills in the Underworld?), and she had half a mind to remove the heels she was wearing, goodness the hill was rather steep—but Hades gently guided her nonetheless, which was fine, as it was somehow getting darker and darker the farther they walked.

“Had I known you were going to take me on a hike, I wouldn’t have worn heels,” Persephone half-complained. Hades gave her a crooked grin.

“Do you trust me?"

There was something in the way he said it, something that softened Persephone’s gaze, something that made her feel this is okay, this is safe, this is _comfortable_. “I do trust you,” she whispered. Hades’ hand held hers tighter. And though she'd never admit it out loud just yet, Persephone wished he'd never let go.

* * *

It took her breath away.

It was much like the dress except it's _nothing_ remotely like the dress and it simply took her breath away.

It was a small lookout, quite hidden, overlooking a vast part of the Underworld.

She had never seen anything quite like it, not in the Mortal Realm, not in Olympus.

The lights were different specs and shades of blue against the dark building silhouettes, their reflections amongst each other almost resemble dancing stars. Persephone's eyes widened, taking in the gorgeous landscape in front of her.

Chaos. But still organized. Much to her tastes.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, awestruck.

“Yes,” Hades whispered. “Yes, it is.”

Persephone could somehow tell that Hades wasn’t looking at his city, but she was too enthralled by the view in front of her to make sure.

Persephone just stared, and stared, and stared.

“I should tell you,” Hades faltered, and Persephone tore her eyes away to turn to him. “That I’ve never brought anyone here. It’s… kind of like my secret place.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised.

“I know you won’t.”

This time, she was the first to reach his hand. They looked out into the city together, basking in silence. It was quiet, but it was a different kind of quiet, the kind that was rare, and beautiful, and comfortably shared. The kind that Persephone never had before with not just anyone.

* * *

“Have you ever been in love?”

Hades raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, I just—your brothers have married a long time ago and well….”

“You don’t seem to have an understanding of personal boundaries, do you?”

Personal boundaries? Coming from the man who would always hold her hand?

Oh come _on._

“Not going to lie,” Persephone started, “you’re not the first who mentioned that.”

“Do I have to dignify this incredibly rude (Persephone let out a sound of protest) question with an answer?”

“How is that rude?” Persephone demanded.

Hades chuckled.

Persephone crossed her arms. “You’re being purposely annoying.”

“You’re making that face again.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I _make_ no faces.”

“You’re definitely making a face right now.”

“Why won’t _you_ answer the question?”

“Alright, fine.” Hades sighed. Persephone should’ve known better, because the God of the Dead simply smirked. “But you have to go first.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“Hmm, alright,” Persephone leaned her head on his shoulder. If he already thought she doesn't have a concept of personal space, she might as well go all in. “No,” she said quietly. “I have never been in love.”

She could feel his breathing. She could feel his heart, and his gaze, and she could feel him, just him.

“Your turn.”

“I have never been either.”

“How come?”

“What?”

“How come you’ve never been in love? I mean, you’ve been in relationships, right?”

“Relationships don’t always mean love,” Hades answered. “And I don’t know much about love, as it turns out.”

“No one does, until they do. Isn’t that kind of the point?”

“Well, you’ve never been in love yourself, but you seem to know much about it.”

“I’m optimistic,” Persephone defended. Then, she hesitated. “Or maybe naive. I’m not really sure.”

“You see things not as they are but what they should be,” Hades said, tucking a loose strand of her hair in her ear as Persephone sighed deeply, “that’s not a bad thing.”

“That’s like saying the older I get, the more cynical I’ll be.”

Hades laughed, and Persephone felt the vibrations in his chest.

“But you believe in it though, right?”

“What? That eventually we all become cynics as we grow older? Perhaps.”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. She turned to face him, her face all serious. “In love. You believe in it, right?”

He looked at her, and his gaze was quite different, it felt very much like that night when he drove her home, except the light is coming from a different glow, and Hades, for some reason, even looks more handsome amongst all the blue. Persephone cemented this image of him in her brain.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Persephone smiled. She felt a cold breeze kiss her cheek, felt snow flakes in her hair, and she was liking the way it was falling all around Hades, sprinkling around his hair and shoulders like tiny little specks of white dusts….

Wait, what?

“Oh my gods,” she breathed, and Hades started.

“What?” he asked, alarmed.

Persephone let out a jovial laugh, and held her hands up. “Is it snowing? It’s snowing!!” she cried, standing up and jumping. She looked up at the dark skies and saw the white snow fall down upon them. “Oh my gods, Hades, it’s _snow_!”

“Err...yes,” Hades stood up and started brushing off his shoulders and pants. “We should go—”

“No, wait. I want to feel this.”

“What?!”

Persephone shook her head, laughing. “I have never experienced snow before. It’s always warm in the Mortal Realm.”

Hades stared at her, bewildered.

“Please?” she pleaded, practically bouncing on his feet.

“Are you in a perpetual state of wanting shit that’s bad for you?”

_“Pleeeeaaaase?”_

Hades sighed. After a moment, he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped them around her.

“Five minutes, tops.”

* * *

Artemis wasn’t there when Hades dropped Persephone home. This meant that she has time to fully formulate a cover up story on why she was gone for the day, not that she needed to explain every event that transpires in her life to her roommate, but because Artemis worries, and for some reason she seems to dislike Hades a lot. Persephone planned to get to the bottom of that sooner or later.

It was harder to say goodbye to him than the first time. She assumed it was just going to get much harder than the last. Persephone was glad that she only managed to look back twice after she went inside the house.

She took a shower, laid down on her bed, exhausted, letting her thoughts wander about her unlikely situation with Hades. They weren’t dating, no, not really—but oftentimes, with him, the lines get blurred that Persephone wasn’t sure if he’s no longer pretending. Or if _she’s_ no longer pretending. Because on her part, she doesn’t know when it started or how, she’s indulged herself too much to somehow hope that maybe, if she squinted hard enough, there is something _here_.

It’s far too easy to be with Hades. She enjoyed holding his hand, making him laugh, talking to him, not talking to him. She enjoyed dusting the snow off his hair and shoulders, teasing him about the dimple on his cheek, looping her arm around his, liking the way his smell still lingers on hers after she's worn his jacket for far too long. She tried to suppress a soft ache in her heart every time reality somehow bleeds through. And the strangest thing of all is that, it all feels so…. natural, and she can’t help but look forward to every single time she’s going to spend with him next, knowing full well that somehow, someday, it all has got to end.

Persephone shifted on her bed. No, she can’t keep thinking this. The fire in her heart has got to burn down, the ache has got to stop, because sooner or later it’ll turn into a full blown forest fire, and it’ll be too late to take everything back.

She's too familiar with forest fires that burn everything in their path and leave destruction in their wake.

And she’s got far worse problems on her plate.

* * *

  
  


“What is troubling you?”

Some time ago, Persephone can’t exactly pinpoint when, Eros has declared Sundays a bake day in his and Psyche’s flat. Eros likes baked goods and karaoke, or any made up occasion as long as he can have wine, but it’s mostly because he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to indulge in Persephone’s kitchen prowess. They usually have bake days with Artemis, sometimes even Hermes when he’s free. But Hermes has been taking up more shifts at work (“He’s been way too hard working lately,” Eros stated as a matter of factly), and Artemis is still giving Persephone the silent treatment after finding out her (fake) relationship with Hades. Psyche is working on some art exhibition project and would like Persephone’s feedback on her current progress, so Persephone gladly came to visit and assist.

Persephone placed the brownies inside the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes. Sighing, she untied her apron and removed her mittens.

“Nothing,” she insisted. 

Eros leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. “Yeah… you’re definitely hiding something,” he said, tilting his head. “You should really know better by now than lie to your best friend.”

“I’m fine,” Persephone rubbed her temples, “it’s just been a long week.”

“This has nothing to do with you dating my… grand-uncle, is it?”

“Eros!”

“What? He’s my granddad’s brother!”

“Oh gods, please don’t say that out loud,” Persephone groaned, dropping her head in her hands. Eros laughed.

“I’m glad my misery amuses you,” Persephone glared.

There was a pregnant pause.

“Hold on….” Eros eyed her warily.

Persephone’s eyes widened, and she immediately took a few steps away from him.

“No, Eros—”

“Defensive tone—”

“Stop—”

“Slightly flushed—”

“No, wait—”

“High body temp—”

“EROS!”

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HADES!” he cried excitedly. “Oh, darling. I knew this fake dating thing would backfire that quick. Of _course_ you like him. But I wonder…..” he eyed her curiously, Persephone lowered her head and avoided his gaze, quickly scanning the room for exits: one door, two windows, “....why this seems like a big deal to you.”

Persephone pursed her lips.

“I won’t tell you anything,” she said sternly.

“You are _such_ a terrible liar.”

Persephone sighed defeatedly. Something in her expression made Eros reach out and wrap his arms around her.

“Eros,” she murmured, her head buried in his chest, “I have no idea what to do.”

“Oh, darling,” he stroked her hair gently. “Tell me what’s wrong. We’ll figure it out together.”

“I fucked up,” Persephone sniffed. “I think I truly made a big mess this time.”

“You can’t have fucked up that bad.”

Persephone lifted her head and looked at him sadly.

“Alright,” Eros said. “Take a deep breath, and start from the beginning.”

* * *

“—then he made this comment about how Hades can just take me as his wife.”

They were back in the living room, all sprawled on the massive couch, drinking wine (more on Eros’s part), and eating brownies.

“Aah, yes,” Eros interjected, rolling his eyes. “My grandfather can be such an ass.”

“Can he really do that, though?”

“Unfortunately,” Eros said, swirling the wine in his glass. “My grandfather can do whatever the fuck he wants. But I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“Based on what you told me,” Eros took a sip of his wine, “I doubt Hades would do anything that would hurt you in any way whatsoever.”

Persephone went quiet.

“What happened after brunch?” Psyche inquired, looking up from the mural she’s working on.

Persephone went rigid. “N-nothing,” she stammered. “He just drove me home.”

She promised Hades she won’t tell anyone about the lookout. She also doesn’t intend to tell anyone what happened in there. She wanted that memory as hers and Hades’s alone, so at least, when all the pretending is over, she had something to hold on to.

“So, what are your plans with TGOEM?” Eros asked. “I bet Artemis wasn’t pleased.”

“She hasn’t been speaking to me since I quit,” Persephone confessed. “I...honestly don’t know what to do. I might just bring her some brownies later and apologize. She’s done a lot for me, and I know I disappointed her.”

“You would’ve been unhappy if you stayed at TGOEM,” said Psyche. “It wasn’t meant for you.”

“I know that,” sighed Persephone. “I just…”

“You hate disappointing people, we get it,” Eros comforted. “But you won’t be able to please everyone, Persephone. You’ll end up unhappy that way.”

Persephone leaned over Eros’ shoulder.

“And trust me, forever is a long time to be unhappy.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Eros poured himself another glass of wine.

“Are you able to pay them back for the scholarship?” Psyche asked.

“If I can budget well, I might be able to in a few months,” replied Persephone. “I don’t know. I’ll figure this all out eventually. It just feels too much to handle at the moment.”

“You’re going through a lot of changes,” Psyche said, giving her a small smile. “Take it easy on yourself. It happens.”

“And if anything, you can always come stay here,” Eros added.

Persephone lifted her head off his shoulder. “What?”

“I mean, if Artemis doesn’t come to her senses and you need a place,” explained Eros. “There’s always a place for you here.”

“We do have an extra room,” Psyche said.

Persephone looked at them.

“Just know that you’re not alone, okay?” Eros said, wiping away tears that are slowly falling from Persephone’s eyes. “You’re so determined to do things on your own that sometimes you forget that we’re here for you.”

Persephone smiled.

“Thanks, you guys.”

* * *

That night, Persephone took out her journal.

_TO-DO LIST:_

_Arrange Budget Plan for the next 3 months_

_Set automatic transfer in Savings account_

_Talk to Artemis_

_Find apartment listings_

_CHECKLIST:_

One. CHECK

Two. CHECK

Three. APOLOGY BROWNIES ARE WRAPPED AND READY

Four. IN PROGRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the lovely feedback and kudos for TRT. <3


	4. About a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction.”  
> ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Midnight Poppyland reference is for Myth_Is_A_Mirror, who has introduced me to Tora and potato doodles. They've brightened up my week.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_Dearest Kore,_

_How is everything? I hope school has been going well. Your graduation and TGOEM ceremony are almost here! I’m so proud of you._

_Chloris has done quite a great job in managing your gardens. She’s excited to see you soon. Last night, the wood nymphs and anthousai had a small celebration. Some mortals have dwelt in the woods and left them offerings. It was quite lovely. You would’ve loved it._

_I’d love to discuss with you more of what’s awaiting for you here. There are some opportunities in Barley Mother that you will take over upon your return. What do you say to becoming my COO?_

_I love you and I miss you terribly. I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Mama_

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_~~I~~ ~~Well~~ Here’s the thing _

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

~~_So, about TGOEM. I don’t know if Hestia told you but I sort of yelled in her face that I quit._ ~~

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_School has been great. ~~Of course, I have no problems with school, as most of the things I’m worrying about at the moment only concern one man.~~ _

~~_Yup. A man._ ~~

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_You know the King of the Underworld? Well, something happened and now I’m kind of sort of dating him. But not really dating him. The public, and maybe his family, which you know, are just the Kings and Queens of Olympus and the Sea, sort of think I’m dating him. Which is why this news might probably reach you soon._

_Sorry._

* * *

Persephone sighed. She crumpled up the paper and threw it on the bin.

“Shit.”

* * *

Talking with Artemis didn’t go as planned.

Persephone went home, fully ready with her freshly-baked brownies all neatly packed in a box and tied with a ribbon. However, Artemis seemed to hole up inside her room for the rest of the afternoon. Persephone waited until she came out, but it was clear that Artemis was still not in the mood to talk to her. She left the box of brownies outside her bedroom door and knocked lightly. Artemis only came out of her room when she must’ve heard Persephone go inside her room, and when Artemis left for her work at night, to Persephone’s sadness, the box of brownies lay untouched on the floor.

Sighing, she picked them up, went downstairs and placed them on the kitchen counter.

She went back in her room and curled up in her bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest. She tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep.

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_I’ve been wonderful. School has been busy, but there’s no surprises there as the term is almost over. I’m having a bit of difficulty with managing my time, with my work at the cafe, school, and TGOEM duties. I’ve let go of some of those responsibilities on my plate, so I should have no problem there soon._

_Chloris has always been great at her work. Please tell her I’m grateful she’s looked out for my gardens all this time. I can never thank her enough._

_I miss you,_

_Persephone_

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, God of the Dead

8:27pm

====================================

**Hades:** May I call you?

I have something to tell you.

 **Persephone:** Sure.

  
  


* * *

RING. RING. RING.

RING. RING. RING. RING.

_Hades is calling._

Persephone nearly dropped her phone out of fright.

She breathed, calming herself, before gliding her thumb across her phone to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“You called.”

“You answered.”

“Well, _you_ texted. So, I win.”

Persephone gazed outside the window. Her fists curled up into a ball, clenching a handful of her curtains. The moon shone brightly over the mass of woods surrounding Artemis’ home. It's one of the things she liked about staying with Artemis. Her home is surrounded by trees, as Artemis likes to wander around and hunt. Sometimes, Persephone goes with her, and she'll sprout some blooms here and there with her slight touch. Their love for nature was one of the first things they bonded over. A once fond memory now only gives ache in Persephone's heart.

“I guess you do.”

She could hear his smile through his voice.

“You alright?” he said, because Persephone didn’t say anything.

“Yeah,” she exhaled, wrapping her arms around herself. “Y-yeah. I think I’m okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Hades asked. 

“Hm?”

“You sound… upset.”

Persephone bit her lip. “What do you mean?”

“I can hear it in your voice.”

Silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Persephone shook her head, though Hades can’t see her.

“I’m okay,” she sniffed, blinking upwards so tears won’t fall down, “at least, I think I will be. I _know_ I will be. I have to be.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

They were quiet again. There’s a loose thread on the curtain, she unconsciously played with it. “So… what were you going to tell me? I’m hoping it’s good news.”

Hades laughed nervously. “What qualifies as good news for you?”

“I don’t know, something like there’s a new Midnight Poppyland chapter posted, or the fact that they renewed Stranger Things on Netflix.”

“That reminds me, I have yet to see that.”

Persephone mocked-gasped. “I’m disappointed. That bumps you up to 80% scoundrel.”

“80?!”

“And it’ll keep going the more you put it off.”

“Alright, fine, fine,” said Hades. Persephone giggled. “Anything else on the ‘good news’ criteria?”

“I don’t know,” Persephone twirled a lock of her hair, “A promotion, maybe? Some progress about intersectional feminism in Olympus?”

“ _Intersectional feminism_?”

“Please tell me you’re aware of social injustices that exist in our society, or I’d be _immensely_ disappointed, and have to bump you up to 150.”

Hades cleared his throat. “I..I’m well aware.”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t realize you were passionate about those things.”

“Those ‘things’ are equal rights,” Persephone said, walking around her room, “There’s a lot of inequalities existing in the society we live in. I don’t think there’s anything groundbreaking about believing everyone should be treated fairly.”

Hades didn’t say anything. At once, Persephone felt awkward.

“S-sorry, sometimes, I say things.” She sat down on her bed.

“You don't have to apologize,” Hades answered. “I was just thinking.”

“Let me know how that works out for you.”

He laughed lightly, and Persephone was relieved. 

“So uhmm, what were you going to tell me?” she asked, in a haste to change the topic.

“Right. I’ve been trying to reach you but it seemed like you were busy. I waited, but then realized I should’ve called you immediately, so I texted and—”

“Hades, it’s okay,” she said assuringly. “Just tell me.”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t fall under your standard of ‘good news’.”

“Does it ever?” Persephone muttered impassively.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Go on.”

“I’ve had information from my sources early this morning,” Hades explained, “there might be… err, there might be a new article in Weekly Nark that’ll come out some time this week.”

“An article?” She paused. “About what?”

“About the brunch we had a few days ago.”

“Oh.” She pursed her lips. “How..how did they even find out about that?”

“They have photos of us leaving the chateau,” Hades said as a matter-of-factly. “I thought I took care of that. But apparently, they found from another source that confirmed we were there. Or at least, that _you_ were there. Anytime this week, there’ll be quite a spectacle about you ‘meeting the royal family’ on Weekly Nark.” He said the latter part in a mock-tone. “I just... thought I’d let you know. These vultures follow my family and I a lot. I should’ve been more careful, Kore. I’m sorry.”

He sounded genuinely apologetic, that Persephone wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him things would be fine. On the other hand, another part of her grew a bit annoyed. Is this what it’s like to be one of them? Every single little thing has to be reported in all of Olympus? Why would beings even _care_? The lack of privacy for years and years must be terribly frustrating. She felt bad for Hades.

“You don’t have to apologize for the transgressions of others,” Perspehone told him. “It’s not your fault some beings are so bored of their lives they choose to focus on everyone else’s.”

“Is that a hint of rage I hear, Ms. Kore?”

“Oh come on, I’m defending you and you’re turning on me?”

Hades laughed. “You just continue to surprise me, that’s all.”

Persephone flushed to the roots of her hair. Her bed was slowly starting to be a massive pile of blue petals, but damn it, it’s fine, it’s not like he can _see_ her.

It seemed like Hades didn’t want to say goodbye yet, (and neither does she) so Persephone determinedly decided to continue the conversation.

“Hades?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to play a game?”

Hades snorted through the phone. “A game? Right now?”

“Why not?” Persephone asked, “Is there something else you’d rather do?”

When Hades didn’t answer immediately, her heart dropped. So maybe he is busy and wants to say goodbye…? There are probably other things he’d prefer doing, and Persephone was taking up his time. “If you’re busy I—”

“Don’t you ever get boring?” Hades asked, amused.

“Well, if I were, you would’ve hung up on me like, thirty minutes ago,” Persephone teased. Hades chuckled.

“Alright, you’ve caught my attention,” he said. “What kind of game are we talking about here? I must tell you, beings don’t usually tend to play games with me.”

Persephone couldn’t help but start to smile at the sudden change in his tone.

“You’d like this one,” Persephone assured him, “And the only reason why beings probably don’t play with you is because you might throw a fit if you don’t win.”

She smirked, hearing him huff through the phone.

“You often forget that I'm King, don't you?”

Persephone laughed, a genuine one, one that dissipated the ache she’d be feeling all week. It’s surprising what Hades can do for her, make her feel better even when he’s not physically there.

“Oh, I never. _Your Majesty_.”

“Alright, you win,” Hades consented defeatedly. “So, what’s the game?”

Persephone grinned.

* * *

“Hmm… first time you’ve used your powers,” Hades said. Persephone frowned thoughtfully.

“On purpose? Or does by accident count?”

“Either, I suppose.”

“Alright.” She considered it, then said: “I think I was about four? I wasn’t allowed to play outside and I..I guess I was kind of jealous with the nymphs who were playing ‘shoot the berry’—”

“Shoot the berry—?”

“Don’t get me started,” she deadpanned. “Anyway, they were playing shoot the berry, I was upset watching them from the window, and next thing I know, the windowsill had all these roses.”

“Red ones?”

“Yup.”

“Because the nymphs were playing shoot the berry?”

“Maybe I was upset, I dunno,” Persephone said, drumming her fingers on her bedspread. “But they were just _everywhere_. To this day, I'm not sure if mother was proud of me that I did it, or if she was panicked that I basically covered the windowsill with roses, and they won't stop growing. Anyway. My turn. First… hmm, first book you’ve read.”

“Not sure if I can remember. Maybe it was some tale from the Norse pantheon.”

“Didn’t you read books as a child?”

“We didn’t really have books,” said Hades. “And I..well…” he trailed off, “some other things were important then.”

“Oh. Right,” Persephone nibbled on her bottom lip. “Sorry.”

“Is’okay,” Hades mumbled. “My turn. First book _you’ve_ read.”

“My mother used to read me Alice in Wonderland in bed. It was a favorite of mine.”

“Alice in Wonderland?” he inquired, “That tale about some girl who fell down a hole in a tree?”

“She had great adventures,” Persephone marveled. “I wanted to be just like her when I was a child. I used to sneak up on our gardens to find any hole I can fall down in,” she laughed, recalling the memory. “One afternoon, I fell down one massive hole. It was really deep.”

“Oh wow. What happened?”

“Well, none of the nymphs could find me. Partly because I wasn’t really screaming for help or anything. I was waiting to get into Wonderland...” Hades laughed at that. (Loudly). “Finally, mother did. It was the first time she was so mad. And that's how she put a stop to my Alice obsession.”

“You sound quite a handful,” he mused.

Persephone scoffed. “Whatever. I was a child. _My_ turn.”

“Alright.”

“Did you..did you ever get to choose your job?”

Persephone waited in anticipation, but Hades answered, “Pass.”

“Pass? You can’t pass in the game.”

“Alright, fine. I guess….I-I just—don’t like sand.”

Persephone scowled disbelievingly. “You hate sand?”

“Yes.”

“The major, historical outcome of the role you’ve chosen for the rest of your life was based on the fact that you….don’t like sand?”

“Yup.”

“You’re not telling me the truth, aren’t you?”

She could tell he was smirking. She could _tell_.

“No, not today, Ms. Kore. I’ll take a rain check.”

“You’re impossible,” she complained, shaking her head. “But for that, I get another turn.”

“No you don’t,” Hades protested. “You should’ve asked me a better question. Hmm…” 

Persephone rolled her eyes impatiently. “Please, take your time, _Your Majesty_ , it's not like I have anything else to do.”

“Shush, you. Alright. I got it. So... why TGOEM?”

Persephone’s heart pounded. “Why...what about it?”

“I’m not questioning your choices,” he defended. “I’m just… curious.”

“It’s… hard to explain,” she started. “Don’t I get a pass?”

“Afraid not, love,” he said, and Persephone frowned. “Alright, fine. I can tell you’re frowning. You can pass for this one time.”

“You know, you always talk as if the world shifts in your favor,” Persephone said flatly.

“I’m a King,” Hades said. “The power balance should _always_ shift in my favor.”

Persephone clicked her tongue in mock-disapproval. “It sounds like you’ve just yet to meet your match.”

“Really, now?”

“Yep.”

“And when I,” Hades cleared his throat, “meet _this_ match, my perspective on the world would change, you mean?”

“I’m just saying, Hades,” Persephone said, “One of these days, you’ll meet someone that’ll make you question everything you know about power imbalance. And _then_ you’d stop making the world shift in your favor, because when you’re with the right person, it wouldn’t need to be.”

“You know,” Hades answered softly, “I think I already have.”

* * *

Persephone made the resolve to wake up early that morning and quickly sneak herself a bagel before Artemis came home. Her and Hades spoke until midnight, and she was certain that when Artemis finds out, it will only worsen the situation between them. She still wasn’t speaking to her, so Persephone decided to give Artemis space as much as possible. She skipped on her way down the stairs, almost tripping. When she got to the kitchen, she froze. Immediately, she could see light coming from the refrigerator. Artemis had one arm extended, holding it open, while she seemed to be scouring for some food inside.

“Hi…” Persephone said awkwardly.

Artemis lifted her head above the fridge door. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Persephone. “Hi,” she muttered, turning her back at Persephone and kicking the fridge door close behind her.

Persephone sighed, walking slowly towards the coffee machine. “So… uhmm… how was work?”

Artemis grunted in response.

“Right.” Sighing, Persephone placed a coffee pod inside the machine and reached for the cupboards to find a mug.

The kitchen was awkwardly silent, save for Retsina’s soft purring below Artemis’ feet and Persephone’s rather noisy movements in getting herself some breakfast. She tried her best not to glance at Artemis, but she couldn’t help it.

“I left some brownies for you,” she tried. "I left them out your door." Artemis still said nothing.

Wearing her best civil face, she sat down in front of Artemis in the breakfast nook, setting down the mug of steaming coffee beside her. “Artemis—”

“What I don’t understand is: how _you_ can _lie_ to me.”

Persephone stopped. “What?”

“You lied to me for six months,” said Artemis. “How can you do that to _me_ , after all I’ve done for you?”

“Artemis, please—”

“I thought all this time you had your priorities straight, that you were joining me in TGOEM!” Artemis hissed, “I looked out for you, I trusted you—”

“Is that what this is about?” Persephone asked, her voice rising. “You think I betrayed you?”

“With _Hades_ —of all beings!”

Persephone didn’t like that. The way she spoke about him, as if _Hades_ was the reason why everything is wrong.

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“Because _he’s terrible!_ ” (This, Artemis practically shouted). “I can’t _stand_ the idea of him to be with..with—with someone like _you_ ; he’s a _tyrant_ , there’s a reason why beings here don’t associate with _him_ —”

“You don’t _know_ ,” Persephone argued, shaking. “You don’t know _him._ ”

Artemis crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure I know him better than you, Persephone.”

“No, you don’t!” Persephone angrily stood up, pointing a finger at her. _Don’t go dread, don’t go dread, don’t go dread_. She tried to suppress the thorns again. “You think you know him, but _you don’t_! He’s not half as horrible as you make him out to be, and you’d understand that if you just _get to know him_.”

“I’m not going to be chummies with the God of the Dead,” Artemis snapped crossly, shaking her head. “You’ve gone completely mad if you think I’d do _that_.”

Persephone scoffed disbelievingly. “I can’t believe you,” she said. “You’re my friend. You’re my _best_ friend. I thought of all people you would at least understand—”

“Understand what? That you’ve been seeing Hades behind my back this whole time?”

“That I never belonged _here_!” Persephone shouted; she could no longer help herself, Artemis reeled back, as this was a volume Persephone has never used on her before. “I never felt that I belonged in TGOEM! But _I tried_ , I tried, Artemis. I truly did—but it just..never felt right. And I thought _you_ would understand. That you’d be on my side. But _no_ , you’re just here—” her voice shook with anger, “— _blaming all of this on Hades_. Hades had nothing to do with this! I decided to leave on my own!”

They fell silent. Persephone breathed heavily, her hands trembling. 

Finally, Artemis spoke bitterly: “I will _never_ be okay with you dating him.” She shoved past Persephone and stomped into her room.

When she heard the door slam shut, Persephone sat down, covered her face in her hands, and cried.

* * *

_Kore,_

_I’m offering you the COO position to Barley Mother. You seem to neglect mentioning it in your last letter. We need to talk about your plans after graduation._

_Let me know soon._

_Mama_

* * *

“It’s so great to see you again, Persephone.”

“You too, your Majesty,” Persephone said nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “I..uhmm, brought some rose clippings for your garden. I thought you might like them.”

“Oh, that’s thoughtful of you!” Hera exclaimed, taking the basket of rose clippings from her hands. “But first, let’s head to the Green Room. We have _much_ to talk about.” 

Persephone sighed. This was going to be a _long_ morning.

“You must be surprised why I called you here. (Persephone didn’t say anything) Your mother wrote to me last night,” Hera was saying as they walked. “She is, of course, worried about your, ah, current situation here in Olympus.”

Persephone swallowed a retort that was about to come out from her lips. “Ah.”

“Now, tell me dear,” Hera said, placing a hand on her shoulder, leading her towards the hallway. Persephone gazed around the portraits, particularly one of Hades. He looked handsome in a royal attire—the navy blue suit and golden trimmings complimented his skin nicely. He was holding his bident, which she'd never seen before. Unlike his brothers, who were standing beside their beautiful, elegant wives, Hades was alone.

He looked quite lonely.

“Do you prefer sugar with your tea?”

Persephone whirled around to see Hera amusedly looking at her.

“Oh! Uhmm.. yes, please.”

* * *

Persephone sat on the large couch, cross-legged, as Hera poured her tea in the fancy china set on the coffee table. She also brought out some biscuits and a plate of sliced fruit. Persephone would’ve helped herself to some berries, but she was already feeling quite anxious and didn’t need to choke on some strawberry while she was talking to the Queen.

Hera had a smile frozen in place as she rifled through some papers. Persephone felt suddenly conscious of every move she made.

“Let’s take a look at your credentials,” she said, scanning the sheets on her hands. “You’re about to graduate from Olympus University this year, is that right?”

“That’s the plan.”

“You were receiving scholarship from TGOEM?”

“Uhmm, yes.”

“And since you quit, Hestia now deems you unqualified for the scholarship, correct?”

Persephone’s anxiousness grew, and her knees started shaking uncontrollably on the couch. “Yes.”

“Hmmm…Demeter definitely expects you to return as soon as your duties in here are finished. To which you said—”

“Over my dead body,” Persephone interjected, before she could help herself. Hera raised her eyebrows. “Sorry. That was—uhmm, sometimes I say things without thinking.”

“It would seem so.” Hera eyed her warily. Her lips infinitesimally quirked upwards. “But tell me, dear. Do you have any plans after graduation? I know you’re currently working at…” she glanced on the papers in her hand, “..a cafe in University.”

“I want to stay here,” Persephone said firmly. She tried not to think about Hera’s unimpressed tone about her job. “Right now, my priority is to pay back the scholarship in TGOEM.”

Hera nodded understandingly. “I see.”

“But of course,” Persephone hastily added, “I don’t wish to neglect my duties in the Mortal Realm. I have some projects I’ve already lined up, and some new designs I’ve been working on.”

“And you believe you can do your duties while remaining in Olympus?”

“Of course I can,” Persephone said confidently.

"You're certain that you being here won't interfere with your work?"

Persephone held a breath.

“I don’t know exactly what my mother told you, but you can tell her that I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying.”

Hera tilted her head. “And Hades?”

“What about Hades?”

“Your mother seems...unaware of your situation with him.”

She slumped back on the couch. “I haven’t told her anything. I would appreciate it if… you’ll let me settle this between my mother and I.”

Hera looked at her. Persephone stared back defiantly.

“I won’t get in the middle of a situation between you and your mother,” Hera said finally. “I only have one concern.”

Persephone narrowed her eyes.

“Hades is… quite important to me. We have known each other for almost all our lives.”

“.....Oh.”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this—” Persephone was sure that even if she _did_ mind, the Queen would say it to her anyway, “—but Hades doesn’t… quite have a good history with relationships.”

Persephone slowly nodded, not knowing what else to say. What exactly was she getting at?

“He hasn’t told us much about your relationship with him,” Hera went on. “Hades is not really one for details. And I don’t expect you to detail to me every single thing about it either.” Persephone smiled, mostly to be polite, though she was certain it didn’t reach her eyes.

“It… was mostly my fault,” Persephone tried to lie, “I told him not to say anything.”

“Yes, yes, but that’s neither here nor there,” Hera said, waving a hand. She leaned forward on the couch, staring at Persephone. Reflexively, Persephone leaned back.

“You know your mother won’t be pleased once she finds out, yes?”

“I don’t expect her to.”

“No, of course you don’t,” said Hera. “But how long are you going to keep this up until you tell her?”

Suddenly, Persephone knew why Hera called her here in the first place.

“Your Majesty,” she said, as respectful as much as possible, “Are you here to test me?”

“Test you?” Hera asked, letting out a high-pitched laugh. “Little dove—”

“Hades is a big boy, as you very well know, seeing as you’ve known him all your life,” said Persephone. “And he can make his own decisions.”

“Of course he can.”

“And as for my mother,” Persephone rose to her feet, “As I’ve stated, I’d like to deal with that on my own. We’re in a very delicate place at the moment.”

Hera stood up as well. “Demeter is a friend of mine.”

“And so is Hades,” retorted Persephone. They stared silently at each other for a moment.

“Persephone—”

“Maybe we’d date for a few more months, maybe a few more years. Maybe we’ll break up tomorrow, or the day after that, _who knows_.”

Hera said nothing.

"I care about him," Persephone said. She was surprised to realize that it's true. _She cares about him, she cares about him_. "Whatever happens, it's going to between Hades and me. I know my mother, and I know what she must've told you."

The Queen of the Gods looked at her, her expression quite unreadable. "Your mother doesn't seem to think that you'd last quite long in here, not without her." 

Persephone raised her chin.

“I’m going to prove her wrong.”

* * *

Persephone arrived a few minutes late to the restaurant that Hades picked. Partly because she zoned out a bit on the train and missed her stop, but also because Persephone rarely goes to this part of the city—the rather _fancy_ part of Olympus. Being a University student on a strict budget didn’t allow Persephone to indulge in such luxuries. She normally didn’t really bother visiting the High Street and any other place associated in it.

She arrived at the restaurant, consciously dusting her hands off her front, as she walked through the swiveling glass doors. Her eyes widened at the massive chandelier hanging (what _kind_ of brunch place has chandeliers) in the entry way. A vague, delicate piano music played in the background.

“Hi, may I help you?”

Persephone’s head snapped towards the sphinx on the counter, with a perfectly lipstick-lined smile on her face.

“Oh, hi!” she said, visibly reddening. “I’m, uhmm, here to meet someone.”

“Name?”

“Hades.”

The sphinx looked at her from head to toe, a bit scrutinizing. Persephone assumed that it’s because she simply didn’t look the part; her hair was loosely tied in two buns, her dress somehow distressed, and the weariness of riding the public transport was evident on her face.

“He’s already here. Let me walk you to your table.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The sphinx walked at a rapid pace, and Persephone hastened to keep up with her. The restaurant was clean and _posh_ —from porcelain tiled floors, to cushioned chairs, the wide windows had lush, embroidered curtains. The beings seated on the other tables seemed quite important (and famous? Is that the actress from _My Fair Lady_? Is _that_ her husband?). Persephone adjusted the straps of her dress, trying her best to keep her feelings calm lest the flowers on the tables would suddenly sprout uncontrollably.

Hades was sipping from a china cup, engrossed in a newspaper. He had chosen a secluded balcony; a stream of lights hung above the round white coffee table, the balcony railings were glass, and the archway leading unto the space had curtains for privacy. Hades stood out against the scenery of Olympus behind him, a beautiful plethora of orange and pink.

“Excuse me, your Majesty, but your company is here.”

Hades looked up from his newspaper. There was a stream of sunlight reflected briefly on his glasses. He visibly brightened at the sight of her, and this sent a crimson flush across Persephone’s cheeks. _And_ damn it, the blue forget-me-nots.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

They stared at each other for a moment. The sphinx awkwardly stood in between them.

“Is there anything else you need, Your Majesty?”

Hades nodded curtly towards her, “That’d be all, Lana.”

Lana nodded, drawing the curtains a bit closer behind her. Persephone watched her leave, biting her lower lip.

“Please,” Hades said, standing up to draw the chair for her, “take a seat.”

“Thanks,” Persephone mumbled, because she didn’t know what else to say. If he noticed the sudden blue flowers in her hair, he didn’t say anything. He’s probably used to her flowers by now. He’s wearing a navy blue cotton shirt, rolled up to his elbows. It’s one of the things Persephone liked about him, he always dressed well. And even though his hair, as she joked, reminded her of Steve Harrington, they always fell elegantly into place. It seemed soft and light, almost like a cluster of silver dandelions blowing whisps with the wind. Persephone thought that it must be hard to imagine someone’s hair as attractive and enticing, but most beings probably never had the opportunity to look at Hades’ hair.

She was lusting after his _hair_.

Oh _gods._

Oblivious to her (rather perverted) thoughts, Hades sat in front of her, and to add to Persephone’s flustered predicament, ran his hands through his hair. ( _Damn him_ ). Persephone swallowed the strangling sound that almost emerged out of her throat.

“Would you like to take a look at their menu? They have vegetarian specialties for lunch, if I recall correctly.”

Persephone glanced curiously at him. “You know I’m a vegetarian?”

“You mentioned it to me,” Hades replied, “though I doubt you remember. You were, errhm, not quite yourself that night.”

Persephone ducked her head, embarrassed.

“In my defense, it was a rather horrible night.”

“I know.”

Perhaps Hades is starting to know her better than he should, because he reached over the table and placed his hand on hers.

“How are you?” he asked gently.

Persephone sighed. She tried to give him a smile. “Just tired.”

Hades looked at her for a moment. Then, as if he was struggling to fight an inner conflict with himself, he started hesitantly, “I-I’m not sure how to put this.”

Persephone opened her mouth to speak but Hades continued, “I know you’re perfectly capable of looking out for yourself. But….”

Persephone rubbed her thumb over his hand that was covering hers. “I-it’s fine,” she said assuringly. “Go on.”

“If you need me, I would help you.”

Persephone bit her lip.

“If-if that’s what you wanted.”

They were silent for a moment, Persephone didn’t know what to say to that. There was a crease forming on his forehead, and he was looking at her, worried, waiting for her answer. Persephone’s heart pounded. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

“That’s… that’s kind of you to offer,” she said. She swallowed the lump that she was starting to feel on her throat. “But…”

“But?”

“But these are things I have to do on my own,” she said. “Please don’t take this the wrong way. I appreciate you wanting to help. It’s just that—”

“You want to prove something to your mother,” Hades finished for her. “I get it.”

“Do you?” she asked. Hades hesitated.“I-I know you’re coming with good intentions. It’s just,” she rested her elbow on the table and dropped her chin on her hand, “It’s...it’s not just my mother that I have to prove something to. I have to prove it to myself, too.”

“Sweetness, you’re not obligated to prove yourself to anyone.”

Persephone shook her head. “All my life, I’ve been tied to my mother’s successes. The Barley Mother heiress to the Barley Mother empire. The face of the company. _The brand ambassador_." She didn't try to stop the bitterness in her voice. "And for a time, it seemed like everyone else was expecting me to somehow become like her, to follow the path she led.”

She glanced at the skies behind Hades, avoiding his gaze. “I never admitted this to anyone before,” she said truthfully. “But I don’t want to become like my mother.”

Beat.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother. I _love_ her very much—she has done a lot for me, has raised me and given me everything I could possibly ever need—”

“As all mothers should do,” allowed Hades.

“I..I wanted her to be happy. She’s my mother, you know? She had all these plans set out for me, all those competitions, medals. I’ve gotten the best grades in school, went to University on a scholarship, I’m graduating at the top of my class. Then I’ll join her in the business.. and.. and become _her_ , basically. But I didn’t want that."

Hades rubbed his thumb over her hands, urging her to go on.

"Our first argument started with my senior project,” Persephone sighed bitterly. “She wanted me to do something with floriculture, intersect it with a business economic model much similar to what she does with Barley Mother. But I didn’t want to do that. Instead, I opted for something different. It’s...it’s new. No one’s done it before, I believe. I…” she trailed off.

“I’m listening," Hades assured. "Go on.”

Persephone gave him a weak smile. "Forest fires."

“Forest fires?” Hades asked.

Persephone tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, blushing a bit. “No, I didn’t _invent_ forest fires. Though I wish I could’ve, can you imagine?” Hades smiled appreciatively. “No, I did something else. See—forest fires, they destroy and wreck everything in their path. They reduce everything to ashes, and a lot of mortals are...well, terrified of them. And they have every right to, don’t get me wrong. But that’s the thing, I thought...it shouldn’t have to _be_ like that, you know? Forest fires could have a purpose other than destroying. So my project circled around how life and death can be tied together in terms of nature—and it started with forest fires. The fires bring upon death, but it’s a way to redistribute necessary nutrients in the soil. And so I thought, life can spring upon here. One day, I tried it. And it worked,” she smiled fondly. “Giving meaning to death, turning it into something that’s not just… terrifying, but meaningful. With a purpose. For mortals not to associate it with fear anymore. With forest fires, new life can grow out of the wreckage. That was my project.”

Hades blinked. “Oh.”

“I was really proud of it,” Persephone continued. “My professor was, too. It was the first time I truly felt that I did something remarkable, not just as a student, but as a _goddess_. I finally did something that was different, worth knowing. So there I was, standing in the middle of Zeus’ party,” Persephone said glumly, “And everyone just… referred to me as ‘the heiress.’ A b-rate goddess. No one mentioned my name without also mentioning my mother. No one even knows what I was proud of...what I achieved.” She snorted. “Everything I did, not just the project too but _everything_ I worked hard for in the last years—were all attributed to her. And I realized that I-I.. I didn’t _belong there_ , because I’m not my mother. It happened in a sudden realization. It was so poetic, I could’ve cried. Instead I just decided to drink.”

Persephone frowned. “All my life, I didn’t realize that everything I did was for her. I just thought I had to do my best to keep everyone around me happy.”

Hades was silent. He looked like he was contemplating on the right words to say. Finally, he spoke.

“Well," he started. "You were never going to be like Demeter.”

Persephone drew her hand away from him and scowled. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he defended. “I just mean that... I’ve seen your work, you know?”

“What do you mean?’

“I’m very familiar with Demeter’s version of Spring,” Hades leaned back into his seat. The soft sunlight filtering through the sun-roof in the balcony reflected nicely against his silver hair. “Spring executed by Demeter is… practical and straight to the point. You can measure it with a ruler.” When Persephone didn’t say anything, he continued, “Admittedly, the drastic change of Spring in the recent years made me think Demeter was going through a midlife crisis. But it was you, all along. All this time. It was _you_.”

Persephone stared at him.

“It’s not bad, it’s just different. Savage and unpredictable. It’s beautiful.” He reached for her hand again and this time, he covered it with his other hand, keeping it in place. “And now, the aftermath of forest fires,” he looked at her admiringly. “Giving meaning to death is not something a lot of beings even think of doing. And you did it for the mortals. It’s work like yours that makes them see us as Gods, not monsters.”

Persephone lowered her head, positively growing scarlet. 

“Everything you’ve done is incredible,” Hades continued, “Whether or not your mother—or everyone else in this realm, for that matter—recognizes you for that, doesn’t matter.”

“I just don’t want to be known as Demeter’s daughter forever,” Persephone said quietly. “I know it’s horrible to think that but—”

“It’s not horrible.”

“I _am_ her daughter.”

“But you are also your own person,” Hades said kindly. “You want to be your own person. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Is it selfish of me, though?”

Hades snorted, “Believe me, love, I know a thing or two about selfishness. And _you_ are far from that.”

Persephone’s heart slammed in her chest. Her breath caught up in her throat, her pulse racing. Suddenly, she felt like crying. She looked at him, his eyes were peering into hers, light and airy. 

She wanted to say a million things to that, wanted to go on yet another speech, but this time possibly something along the lines of, “Once again, you turned every bit of horrid into every bit of perfect” or “Thank you for being here with me and also for having nice hair”. Because when a man tells you, genuinely, while he’s holding your hand (rather intensely), and looking at you as if you hold the keys to all the answers in the universe, _you say something_. You say something wonderful when he lets you ramble about some school project you’re proud of, you say something when he validates you wanting to be your own person. But no, Persephone couldn’t do that just yet, because even though she wanted to (and she very much _wanted_ to), all Persephone could do was let out a weak laugh and mutter, “We probably should keep a distance, unless we want yet another photo of us plastered on Weekly Nark.”

Oh Gaia.

Persephone mentally kicked herself.

Hades laughed airily. “I guess you’re right,” he said, though he didn’t pull away quite completely, which, truthfully, Persephone wouldn’t complain about. Whatever, he has warm hands. “What are you going to do now, though?

“What do you mean?”

“Well, knowing Demeter, I doubt she’s exactly thrilled about you...going through some sort of rebellious phase.” He smirked. Persephone would’ve felt annoyed if his smolder wasn’t so fucking attractive.

“I’m looking for apartments at the moment,” Persephone replied. “First things first: move out of Artemis’ home.”

“I can help you with that, you know,” Hades said. “I have a few spare apartments that you can choose from—”

“ _Few spare apartments_?”

Hades shrugged.

“Gods, you’re infuriating,” Persephone rolled her eyes, though she was only teasing him. “Thank you for the offer, but no. Uhmm, I’m looking for my own place, you know. Pay rent? Pay water, electricity, internet. Like any other normal being—” Hades opened his mouth to speak but Persephone held a hand to shush him, “—and like I said, I want to do this on my own. I don’t want everything to _just_ be handed over to me.”

“That’s fair,” Hades scratched his chin. “But is there anything I can do to help? I can get you a car? Or perhaps some furniture for your place. Or I can get my assistant to help you—”

“What part of ‘I don’t want everything to be handed to me’ don’t you get?” Persephone asked laughing. She reached over and brushed a few strands of his hair back. They _were_ soft. She hoped he'd let her do this all the time. “I think I’ll be fine. I might need a new job, something that pays higher than the cafe, for sure. But I can budget well, and if things go according to my plan, I might be able to pay back Hestia and get myself an apartment.”

Hades nodded. “O—kay. I mean, I can also help you set up a bank account if you don’t have one? Or—”

“You’re _really_ determined to help me, aren’t you?”

Hades avoided her eyes. “I just...” he stammered.

“Just what?”

“I know you want to do things on your own,” he said. “But you don’t have to. I mean it, Kore. I’m here. If you need anything.”

“Hades…”

Hades turned to her. Persephone didn’t know when, but he seemed to have left his chair and was now somehow kneeling in front of her. They were still holding hands. Persephone felt his eyes bore into hers.

“You make me forget, sometimes,” she whispered, cupping his face with her hands. They seemed small in comparison. But the way Hades was looking at her then, it didn’t seem to matter.

“Forget what?” he said, his voice cracking.

 _That this isn’t real_.

Perspehone didn’t say anything. Instead, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

When she got home, Persephone immediately rushed into her room. She sat down on her desk, ripped off a sheet of paper from her notebook, and started writing to her mother.

She texted Hermes that she needed a letter delivered immediately, and thankfully, he happily obliged.

For the first time in the week, Persephone slept through the night.

* * *

The sun was at its high peak. Its bright, warm rays seeped through Persephone’s windows, almost blinding. Persephone scrunched her face, rubbing her eyes. Yawning, she tossed on her bed. She checked the time on her phone.

“Ah, fuck. I overslept.”

She promised she’d meet Psyche in the cafe for a quick coffee run before going to class together. She sat up, hastily tying her hair into a loose ponytail. The tabloid article Hades warned her about was going to be released to the public today. She almost forgot about it. With all other problems on her plate, the tabloid seemed a miniscule pea compared to everything else.

But she felt fine. She truly felt fine. Her eyes drifted towards the silver comb Hades gave her, a little gift from the brunch, which was resting on the nightstand. Smiling, she placed it on her hair, ready to start the day.

* * *

  
  


_Mother,_

_I won’t be coming home._

_I’m staying._

_You can take my allowance if you want. But it won’t change my decision._

_Persephone_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are pomegranate seeds. (And also to get Hades finally watch Stranger Things) <3


	5. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two people in love, alone, isolated from the world, that's beautiful.” ― Milan Kundera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late. But I hope you guys enjoy. <3
> 
> For my dog Waffles, who makes my quarantine days quite bearable.
> 
> PS. Click on the headlines for a treat. /wink  
> Artwork belongs to Rachel. Edits are by me.

* * *

If there was one thing Demeter made sure to prioritize above all, it was reputation.

When Persephone turned five, her mother made her the face of the Barley Mother empire. Her face was on every single Barley Mother product, from cereal boxes to dairy, coffee, and everything else that Demeter owns in her domain. It is not unusual in Olympus for flower nymphs to become coveted brand ambassadors, but because Persephone was a flower goddess, when she turned fifteen, her brand reputation ranking was top-tier. And Demeter made sure she stayed on that list.

Persephone was brought into every press conference, every publicity event, every meeting, because she carried the name of Barley Mother, Inc. And because her image was meticulously put together by Demeter, when Persephone lived in the Mortal Realm, she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without company and paramount supervision. 

Her first taste of freedom was when she moved in with Artemis, though she was still under the watchful eye of TGOEM (mainly Hestia). At least, being in Artemis’ house and going to University allowed her to go places without flower nymphs. Though, Persephone supposed that she exuded some kind of intimidating energy, because she barely made friends on campus. Still, it was a life much better than what she had, because no one was doting around her that could almost rival the security measures of the royal guard.

Persephone never took her mother’s lectures about taking care of her public image to heart, and it wasn’t until now that Persephone realized why her mother deemed it _so_ important.

Words can hurt. Even if they’re from beings you don’t know, you’ve never met, you’ve never interacted with.

And it only took one dating scandal for those years of work, crafting her seemingly perfect image, to fall down into pieces.

* * *

[ HAS THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD FOUND HIS QUEEN? ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/434682e7daf36c054d60eaaf0f95460d/8cbb8b732aa808ac-18/s1280x1920/68557823597b50d21492c8650e299d2ab370a132.jpg)

[ ** MAJOR UNDERWORLD ROMANCE: EXCLUSIVE REVEAL ** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/434682e7daf36c054d60eaaf0f95460d/8cbb8b732aa808ac-18/s1280x1920/68557823597b50d21492c8650e299d2ab370a132.jpg)

[**IS THIS LOVE? RUMOR HAS IT THERE'S A RING! ** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e540c7cbc23290d3bfdc28e4f48490b6/8cbb8b732aa808ac-aa/s1280x1920/ae009717a44ac9dab1e4df2a67d80f2a4c3d9f02.png)

[ _ UNDERWORLD BEINGS OPEN UP: THE KING IS "DIFFERENT" AROUND THE GODDESS OF SPRING_](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e540c7cbc23290d3bfdc28e4f48490b6/8cbb8b732aa808ac-aa/s1280x1920/ae009717a44ac9dab1e4df2a67d80f2a4c3d9f02.png)

[ ** COUPLE OF THE YEAR? ** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/42e511b450f748485f4d0ff4a2657de6/8cbb8b732aa808ac-b4/s1280x1920/b706f56d4d6979e3f2722dca599d84dca4b30abe.png)

[ _ THE BARLEY MOTHER HEIRESS: THE SPECIAL REPORT _ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/42e511b450f748485f4d0ff4a2657de6/8cbb8b732aa808ac-b4/s1280x1920/b706f56d4d6979e3f2722dca599d84dca4b30abe.png)

* * *

“Persephone! Over here!” Psyche enthusiastically waved at Persephone, who just landed neatly on the pathwalk near the café. Persephone smiled at the sight of her. She had saved them a table outside; it seemed like Psyche had taken it upon herself to order them coffees and some croissants. She walked towards Psyche and gave her a quick hug.

“Hi!”

“Hey.”

They both sat down, and Persephone immediately helped herself to the cup of coffee on the table.

“How’ve you been?” Psyche asked, handing her a croissant wrapped in a napkin. “I texted you the other night, Eros told me Hera summoned you.”

“I’ve been better,” Persephone answered truthfully. She gave Psyche a tired smile. “Hera just talked to me about this thing with my mom. But it’s fine.”

“Your mom?” Psyche inquired. Persephone doesn’t usually talk about her mother to them. Demeter was treated as a delicate topic. “Oh. What about Artemis? Is she still not talking to you?”

“Well, we talked, alright,” Persephone said dryly. “Let’s just say it didn’t end as well as I hoped.”

Psyche’s mouth formed a grim line. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Persephone said, taking a bite out of her croissant. “Artemis has always been upfront. She clearly doesn’t like Hades, I’ve no idea _why_ _—_ and she’s upset about me leaving TGOEM. She was always excited about me officially joining.”

“What about your duties? Did Hestia say anything about all those things you’ve done for them so far, before the whole ‘initiation’?” Psyche air-quoted the word with her fingers.

“I haven’t spoken to her since I quit, to be honest. I’m kind of avoiding that whole conversation.”

“I’m really sorry, Persephone. Especially about Artemis.”

“I’m just sad I disappointed her.” 

Psyche nodded knowingly. Persephone didn’t like disappointing anyone, especially someone she considered one of her closest friends.

“You weren’t happy,” she comforted quietly. “Artemis may not understand that now, but I’ve no doubt that she will. She just needs time.”

“Yeah,” Persephone sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I hate feeling this way though. It feels like I lost someone important to me.”

“You haven’t lost her yet.”

The morning bell rang. In the wake of classes about to start, students are starting to crowd and gather on their way to the University. Persephone absent-mindedly watched them walk by, still feeling Psyche’s worried gaze on her.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. The students passing were sending looks towards their table, but Persephone didn't notice. “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

“By the way, I’m looking for apartments,” Persephone was saying as she and Psyche walked towards University campus. “So if you know anything good, let me know, okay?”

“You’re moving out?” Psyche asked. “Oh, wow. That’s big. I’m happy for you!”

“I just need to find a place that’s well within my budget. And of course I’ll have to find a way to tell Artemis, which is going to worsen everything between us, _oh what joy_ —”

But as Persephone rambled on, Psyche seemed preoccupied about something else. She noticed the other students casting (unsuccessful) surreptitious glances in their direction, and furiously whispering to each other as they passed.

“Persephone,” Psyche said slowly, nudging her. 

“—I have to figure out how to break the news to her, which is going to be _hard—_ hm?”

“I think,” Psyche whispered, “I think people are staring at you.”

“What?”

“ _Seriously_.”

Persephone glanced about. She locked eyes with one minotaur, who nearly dropped his books and quickly looked away.

“Is there something on my face?” she asked Psyche nervously. Psyche surveyed her face with utmost comprehension.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Persephone started to feel uneasy. She’s walked the school corridors a bunch of times in the years she’s spent at University, and no one has ever batted an eye her way. She was very much happy to simply be amongst the sea of students (though her rose-colored frame and status as a goddess makes her still distinguishable from everyone else). But now she feels like a flower that could be easily plucked out from a rose garden. The thought was rather unsettling.

“Hey, I have to get to my class. Will you be okay?” Psyche whispered. 

Persephone nodded weakly.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Psyche asked. “I can walk you…?”

“No, really. I’m okay. I don’t want you to be late.”

“Okay... I’ll see you at lunch then.” 

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Don’t forget: Eros will join us later.”

“Okay.”

Psyche gave her one last hug goodbye, a “good luck” smile, and disappeared round the corridor to head to her art class. Persephone watched her leave, her feet glued to the floor.

The students were still casting glances her way; she could faintly hear their whispers as she walked past them.

“I always knew there was a reason she was called _Bringer of Death_.”

“I wonder how long they’ve been shagging.”

“ _I_ heard she’s already pregnant _—_ you inconsiderate nimwit. Nark says she's closing in on three weeks!”

“Isn’t _she_ supposed to join TGOEM?!”

“Yeah but Kelly, no one ever sticks to that ridiculous pact.”

“You know what they say: it’s always the quiet ones.”

“Personally, I’m jealous. I mean have you seen _his_ ass?”

Persephone resisted the urge to yell at them to stop. Or maybe even break something. But no, Persephone had more grace than that. Instead, she brushed her hair back, lifted her chin, and walked down the hallway enroute to her class, ignoring all the whispering.

* * *

Unfortunately, much to Persephone's frustration, they didn’t stop in second period.

“She should be _ashamed_. Anyone frolicking with the God of the Dead should be _shamed_.”

“Martha, you need to calm down. This isn’t a soap opera.”

Persephone’s grip on her pen hardened out of annoyance. You would think beings would at least bother keeping their voices down, but no. Everyone seemed to be dead set on the art of stage whispering.

“She could honestly _do_ better. Gods. Hades is _horrible_ and _terrifying_.”

“She _is_ terrifying too, Brenda!”

Persephone nearly snapped the pen in her hand. She whirled around and flashed a glare in Brenda’s direction. Brenda gasped loudly, nearly falling off her seat.

“Alright class, settle down! Take your seats!”

The class scrambled towards their seats. Persephone exhaled heavily out of frustration, blowing a lock of hair away from her face. On the upside, she only had one more class before lunch break. Another thing was that Hades’ reputation was somewhat terrifying, that no matter how much these beings spoke of her, they don’t have the nerve to cross her directly. Persephone had no idea Hades' reputation was like that at all.

“Can’t imagine someone like _her_ would be the Dark One’s dark concubine.”

“You just used dark twice in the same sentence, Tori.”

Brain cells. Clearly, everyone in this class is seriously lacking some _brain cells_.

“Persephone, can you tell me what term describes the entire chromosomal complement of a cell which may be observed during mitotic metaphase in cytogenetics?”

“Karyotype, Professor,” Persephone answered, trying to keep her tone from being as dull as possible.

“Correct. Next time, please look up from your laptop when being addressed.”

Damn. Today was just not _her_ day.

* * *

Psyche and Persephone agreed to meet at their outdoor table “spot” in the University café. Psyche only had morning classes that day, and she had a work shift in the cafe that afternoon. Neither she nor Eros were there yet, so Persephone sat alone on the table. Since she wasn’t in the mood to eat alone, she decided to work on homework and catch up on some reading for school to keep herself busy while waiting for them.

Persephone sighed forlornly as she skimmed through the pages of _Advanced Fundamentals of Law: Liberty, Equality, and Due Process_. She tried her best to ignore everyone’s eyes on her, but it’s been getting harder and harder since third period. This lunch was a sort of reprieve from the massacre of rumors being thrown her way all morning.

“Cinnamon!” Eros flew down a couple feet away from the table, his massive wings behind him adding more attention their way. Persephone fought the urge to hide under the table.

“Hi Eros,” she greeted.

“Psyche not done with her shift yet?” Eros inquired, as his wings disappeared from his back. He pulled the chair beside Persephone and sat down.

Persephone shook her head. “Not yet. I just got here, though. She should be done soon.”

She smiled uneasily. She didn’t know if Eros was oblivious or if the morning had turned into a mess of paranoia, but she was certain that beings were not only whispering, but were now pulling out their cell phones and _taking pictures_.

“Eros.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t look now, wait _no!_ I said don’t look! But do you think beings are taking pictures of us?”

Eros straightened up in his seat, placed his elbow on the back of the chair, and twisted his body around in a ridiculous fashion. Persephone groaned.

“You could’ve done that discreetly.”

“I was as discreet as possible, darling,” Eros said, leaning over. “And no, they’re not taking pictures of us.”

“Oh, thank Gaia.”

“They’re taking pictures of _you_.”

“Excuse me??”

Eros leaned back again. “It’s a good thing your hair looks fab today. But if I may ask, why are they so focused on you all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know!” Persephone whined, dropping her head on the table. She wanted to disappear. “I’ve been dealing with this nonsense all morning. The gossips. The whispers. And now photos! How do beings deal with this?”

“You were the Barley Mother brand ambassador, do you not know how to deal with publicity?”

“My mother dealt with all the publicity. All I did was smile and wave in front of the camera.”

“Ah, so that means all publicity you’ve done so far is good publicity.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Look, you’ve basically been in the public eye for so long, right?” Eros began, “But beings don’t know you beyond the face they see all the time in those Barley Mother products. You barely update your Nymphstagram, and you don’t even have a public Fatesbook page, only a private one you use to interact with us. Which is _fine_ ,” he emphasized, when Persephone opened her mouth to speak, “but I guess all this thing about you and Hades gave beings a...what can I say, a different, more deeper insight into who you are? I guess that’s why you’re everyone’s fascination, at the moment.”

Persephone stared at him.

“But I’m not interesting at all,” she defended, crossing her arms. “I don’t do anything worthwhile with my time. I’m not one of those social media influencers, I’m fine with having my share of privacy.”

“And that’s completely valid,” Eros allowed. “It’s just that, well, think of it this way. Your public persona thus-far has been ‘the Barley Mother heiress’ who can do no wrong—” Persephone blushed, “—but now you’re openly dating the King of the Underworld. A complete 180 to the public image you’ve had. That kind of makes you… interesting.”

Persephone groaned.

“You didn’t think of this, huh?”

“I don’t understand all the fuss about dating Hades,” Persephone grumbled. “I mean, he’s just Hades. What difference would it be if I were dating some random being from my class? I doubt it’d cause this much ruckus.”

“The last time there was this much uproar was when Miley Cyrus released ‘I Can’t Be Tamed’ for the first time, and even _that_ doesn’t hold a candle to how the world is handling the news about you and Hades.”

“Yeah, but Miley _owned_ up to that image.”

“Are you honestly saying there’s no part of you that embraces this...rather contrasting image the public has cooked up?”

Persephone gave him a dull look. Eros held up his hands in defense.

“Hey, you’re the one who has poisonous flowers, not to mention those rather terrifying designs, not me.”

He’s not entirely wrong. Eros knew of Persephone’s projects, her rather delicate temper that unleashes red thorns out of her hair, her dangerous glares that could emanate passion that rivals that of Helios’ energy. So she guesses what they say is also true: there _is_ some inkling of truth to rumors. Persephone didn’t know how to feel about that just yet.

“Change topic,” Persephone said finally. Eros shrugged, dropping the subject.

* * *

Persephone was sullen that night, hugging a huge pillow that was twice larger than her, a half-drunk bottle of wine, her laptop, and some notes for school all splayed out on the coffee table. She was aimlessly finding something to watch on Netflix. There was something depressing about the fact that not even rewatching _Stranger Things_ or ogling at Steve Harrington’s hair could lift up her mood.

Life had gone to shit. The Weekly Nark website was on her laptop (she was browsing through it earlier) with heaps of articles about her and Hades. For some reason, some journalist named Alex was able to unearth her childhood in the Mortal Realm, and managed to turn some incident about how her mother disapproved of her experimenting with designs (when she was six, no less) into a full-blown argument and now she was framed to be some sort of spoiled, rebellious trouble-making heiress who was using the King of the Underworld to get back to Demeter.

It made her feel sick.

She poured herself another glass of wine and decided to select some obscure Netflix movie that garnered shitty reviews.

Half-way through the movie (Persephone barely even registered it in her brain), her phone chimed.

_New Message from Hades_

* * *

**To:** Persephone, Goddess of Spring

 **From:** Hades, King of the Underworld

8:58pm

====================================

 **Hades:** Two minutes from 9pm. This doesn’t count, right?

What are you doing?

**Persephone:** Just watching.

**Hades:** Stranger Things?

I thought I’d let you know I finally finished it today.

You’d be proud.

**Persephone:** I am.

And no, not Stranger Things.

Some vague movie about a half-giant who thinks she is the epitome of oppression.

It is disconcerting.

**Hades:** You alright?

**Persephone:** I don’t know, honestly.

Hades, how do you do it?

**Hades:** I’m sorry?

**Persephone:** Have all these beings say these things about you.

All the time.

Does it bother you?

* * *

_Hades is calling. . ._

Persephone slid her finger across her phone.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Hades said on the other line. “Sorry for calling. I know it’s past nine, but—”

“It’s fine,” said Persephone, pausing the movie. She brought the pillow closer to her chest.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Persephone sat up. There was no way that this being on the phone, who would call her to make sure she was okay because he must’ve sensed her distress _over text_ , was the same vile, arrogant, cruel tyrant everyone else makes him out to be.

“I’ve been better,” she answered truthfully. She can’t help but smile a bit.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just an off day. My classmates were being a massive pain.”

“That doesn’t sound good. What happened?”

Persephone hesitated. “Don’t worry about it. Can we talk about something else?”

“Uhh.. sure,” she heard Hades scramble through something over the phone. “Sssh, sit. _Down—_ ” he hissed.

“What was that?” Persephone asked.

“What? Oh, that’s nothing!” Hades said hurriedly. “So—uhmm, what do you want to talk about?”

Persephone grinned and poured herself another glass of wine. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.”

* * *

“Hey, have you eaten?”

“Huh?”

Hades chuckled lightly, “I asked if you’ve had dinner. We’ve been talking for a while now.”

“I…” Persephone faltered, “I’ve had things on my mind. I had wine, though.”

Hades tsk-ed in disapproval. “Are you telling me you haven’t eaten, _and_ you’re drinking on an empty stomach?”

Persephone wasn’t sure if his tone was angry or concerned.

“Er—”

“ _Persephone_.”

“I told you, I had things on my mind! And why would it bother you, anyway? You’re not my mom.”

 _Or my boyfriend_ , she almost added, because at that point, she had drunk one too many glasses of wine.

She heard Hades sigh loudly.

“Do you want to have dinner?”

If Persephone wasn’t lounging on the couch, she was sure she would’ve collapsed on the floor out of shock. 

Damn those butterflies.

“What?”

“I _mean_ —” she heard Hades gulp a bit, “I can’t have your night turn out like this. Sounds like a recipe for…” he coughed, “a miserable life.”

“Oh?” Persephone asked coyly, if her voice sounded outright flirting, who cares? He knew she had wine, “I’m starting to wonder about your vast commitments in this thing that we have.”

“Thing, huh?” he teased, “Is that what you call it now?”

“Well, what would you call it?”

“I distinctly remember we were engaged according to Weekly Nark.”

“It’s your fault,” said Persephone, her fingers idly toying with the scattered forget me not petals all over the couch. “A girl can only remember being engaged if she has a ring on her finger, everyone knows that.”

“I should get you a ring, then.”

Persephone choked. What is he doing? Seriously, what the hell was he doing to _her_?

When Persephone didn’t say anything, she heard Hades clear out his throat and say, as nonchalant as possible, “So, I’ll pick you up in a few? I can get there in about ten minutes.”

Persephone breathed, trying to calm the intense pounding of her heart.

“I-I guess I’ll see you soon,” she said hoarsely.

“Alright,” he said. “See you.”

She hung up the phone, and placed a hand over her heart. She felt the heat on her face, tiny lilies sprouting all over her hair. She has never felt like this before; no one has ever made her feel like this before. She’s not sure if this was still on the lines of having a crush, or if she was dangerously coming to a territory that was not meant to happen.

Forest fires. She was all too familiar with forest fires. And she was certain she was feeling one in her heart.

Persephone leaned back against the couch.

* * *

Once again, when Hades arrived, he was every bit of perfect that Persephone almost wished she hated him. _Almost_.

“So I’m guessing this is all for my benefit?” she teased. Hades had his hands shoved inside his pockets. He was leaning back against a different car, but still one that was once again far too flashy and expensive for Persephone’s taste.

“I’m not going to let my fake girlfriend starve.”

“You are _definitely_ committed.”

“And _you_ ’re hungry,” he said simply, as he opened the door for her. 

“So, where are we going?” Persephone asked, as she put on her seatbelt. Hades opened his phone and started looking for restaurants.

“Since this is an impromptu dinner invite, I apologize if I haven’t made any reservations,” he said apologetically, as he scrolled down his feed, frowning.

“Reservations?” Persephone snorted. “Seriously?”

“Well, you usually make reservations for a restaurant—”

“Yeah, if you’re eating on the Upper Olympus Side,” Persephone said dryly. “Come on, I know a place we can go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hades,” Persephone laughed. “Just trust me, will you? I won’t take you to any place where you’ll get mugged. I promise.”

Persephone felt Hades’ eyes on her, though she can’t exactly make out whether or not his expression was amused or anxious. She was focused on her phone, looking up directions to one of her favorite restaurants, a relatively cheap place (where one doesn’t _need_ reservations, she thought blithely). She handed her phone to Hades, who studied the directions quite carefully before raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. Persephone beamed in response.

“Fine, fine,” he said, smirking a bit.

* * *

“There isn’t a valet, is there?”

“What?” Persephone laughed. “Gods, _no_. You can just park here.”

“But there’s no parking meter?”

“It’s fine.”

Sighing, Hades parked on the right side of a very narrow street, where Persephone was certain he hasn’t stepped foot ever in his entire life. The street was actually famous among broke college students, as there were a lot of cheap eateries in the area. In afternoons, they close down the street for food trucks, and set up makeshift chairs and tables. Psyche and Persephone were huge fans of Wednesday Mexican specials.

But Persephone’s most favorite is the ramen place, which is a rather hidden gem. She has visited so many times throughout her college days that she’s become good friends with the owner, a fire sprite from the Japanese Pantheon. It wasn't so much a restaurant but rather a house that the sprite also lived in, so it was warm, cozy, and inviting.

Hades surveyed the street with an odd, curious expression that was almost comical.

“What?” Persephone asked, biting the insides of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing.

“I’ve never been here before,” he said nervously.

“I can see that.”

“I might be a little out of my league here,” Hades choked out, trying to loosen his collar. Persephone laughed, realizing he _is_ a bit overdressed.

“Yes, you are,” she teased, closing the distance between them. She faintly heard Hades take in a breath (they were too close), but Persephone simply stood on her toes, untied his tie, and ruffled his hair a bit. “There," she beamed. "Now you pass.” 

He looked quite handsome in the street light. Persephone could easily get lost in his eyes.

“R-right,” Hades said. Persephone realized she was a bit close, so she hesitantly stepped back from him. 

“You know what,” she said loudly, distracting herself. “The best part about this place is _no paparazzis_ anywhere. Oh, and the ramen, of course.”

“There’s ramen too on Upper Olympus—” Hades mumbled, but Persephone shook her head.

“Uhmm, _yeah_ I think I know what you’re referring to,” Persephone replied, looping her arm around Hades’. “Unfortunately, Your Majesty, I’m not sure if that is authentic ramen. It’s some contrived, overpriced version.”

“I don’t get it. Don’t women usually like fancy restaurants?”

“You mean any restaurants with candle-lit tables and menus on rice paper, right?”

“ _Rice paper_?”

“I mean, I don’t say no to fancy restaurants,” Persephone said, “but as a broke college student, my options are rather limited. And food is food, as long as it’s good, I don’t really complain.”

Hades tried to say something to that, but Persephone opened the door (the bells chimed) towards a really small, quaint house that didn’t look anything like a restaurant that Hades had ever been to. He was used to chandeliers and chairs and fancy jazz music. There were wooden benches and tables in no particular arrangement, plants hanging everywhere, and crooked framed images (that seemed to be cut-outs from magazines?) on the wall. It had its own charm, in a way. The string of lights that hung above them gave the place a nice, faint glow.

“Hello!” a small sprite greeted them. “Welcome back, Kore!”

“Hi!” Persephone greeted brightly.

“As always, feel free to sit anywhere!”

“Thank you!” Persephone held Hades’ hand and dragged him towards one of the benches. Hades was still looking around the place with wide-eyed interest.

“This is…different,” he mused, eyeing the rather eccentric interior.

Persephone smiled at him, inexplicably amused, as she removed her jacket. Hades found another object of interest, a deck of cards on their table.

“Why are there cards here?”

“Oh, it’s for customers.”

Hades looked confused by that answer. Persephone hastily tied her hair up in a ponytail and propped up one leg on the space beside her.

“How’d you find this place?” Hades asked.

“Psyche found it after some rare review she’s read,” Persephone answered, taking the cards away from Hades and shuffling it on the table. “We thought we wouldn’t like it, but then, when we got here, we realized it’s our sort of place. It seemed like it didn’t belong with the rest of Olympus; and it was perfect for us.”

Hades nodded, not saying anything. Persephone continued shuffling the cards, out of lack of something to bother with her hands. But she noticed that Hades kept casting worried looks her way, so she sighed and set the cards aside.

“Alright, you can ask me.”

“Sorry?”

“I know you’ve been wanting to ask me something since we got here, so spill.”

Hades ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry you had a shit day,” he said carefully, truthfully. “I...I told you the tabloids can be a bit much. But you didn’t have to deal with all that above of everything else that’s been going on in your life. And I’m sorry.”

Persephone’s eyes softened. Once again, her heart pounded uncontrollably.

“It’s not your fault some beings are mean.”

“But what if—” he began, then hesitated. Persephone raised her eyebrows.

“What if what?”

“What if it _is_ my fault?” he said so low that Persephone could barely hear it.

What?

“How could it be your fault?” Persephone asked.

“I have this...reputation,” Hades started slowly. “I mean I...I did tell you. There’s a reason beings don’t usually like to associate themselves with me. You said it yourself, you didn’t realize I was the God of the Dead.”

Persephone bit her lip.

“It’s...fine, though,” he said, sighing. “I’ve gotten quite used to how beings look at me all the time. But, well—you were different.”

Persephone flushed furiously.

“Or just drunk,” she muttered. Hades snorted, suppressing his laughter.

“Well, yeah, you were,” he allowed, smiling a bit. “But, if it bothers you...I mean, I still don’t get why—”

“Hades,” Persephone interrupted softly.

“Hm?”

“I don’t care about what other beings think of you,” she said firmly, “You know that, right?”

Hades’ eyes widened for a split second, and then softened, holding her gaze. He reached out and held both her hands.

“Yes, Sweetness,” he said softly. “Though, I feel that you must remind me of it from time to time. I tend to forget, you know.”

Persephone smiled broadly. “I think I can manage that.”

“I’m sorry anyway,” he continued, “That’s...one of the downsides of publicly being with me, I guess.”

Persephone wondered exactly what was so wrong about dating someone like Hades. Reputation is one thing. But it’s mostly what other people perceive of you, not who you necessarily are. And though Hades was perceived by everyone else as downright terrifying, those beings don’t really know him at all. At least, not the way Persephone did.

“You’re staring,” Hades commented, his eyebrows raised.

Persephone startled. “What?” She dropped his hands. “Oh, sorry.”

When their ramen bowls arrived (Persephone felt that she ascended from her seat from the smell of it, _great Gaia_ that smelled so good), it saved Persephone from having a very awkward conversation. Particularly the kind of conversation that circled around the point of still continuing this ruse, because she didn’t want to admit it, but Eros was right: the Royal brunch was over, the press were having a field day. And when it comes down to it, there was really no point in continuing this...relationship at all.

But seeing Hades take a sip of his first ever authentic ramen bowl, his eyes widening, his grin broadening, his reluctant “ _fine, I guess you’re right this is godsend_ ” grumble, Persephone wondered if she really did need a point. Sometimes all she needed was for Hades to be there.

If she were somehow sober, if she didn’t have any wine earlier that day, Persephone would logically come to the conclusion that she had now stepped over the line of what was real and what isn’t. And she was dangerously in trouble, because for the rest of their impromptu dinner, all she could think of was Hades’ dorky face and how he also belonged there with her, in an out-of-place restaurant hidden in Olympus.

But Persephone wasn’t sober, nor was she in a position to think logically.

Not even a bit.

Not even at all.

* * *

“Alright, I’ll give it to you. That was one of the best dinners I’ve had,” Hades was saying, as he buckled his seatbelt. Persephone laughed.

“Hate to say I told you so, but what can I say, I’m always right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hades said, still grinning. The car was still parked, Hades was waiting for the other cars on the side of the road to pass before he'd merge into the traffic. Persephone thought that the loud noise of outside versus the small, quiet sanctuary inside Hades’ car felt like an apt metaphor for their situation.

“Does it ever get easier?” she asked, out of nowhere. Hades turned towards her.

“What does?”

“Dealing with what other people think of you.”

Hades thought for a moment. Then, he dropped his hands from the steering wheel: one hand brushed Persephone’s hair back from her face, and the other held her cheek softly. Persephone leaned in on his hand.

“Let me tell you a little secret,” Hades said quietly. “Beings...no matter who they are or where they’re from will always think what they assume out of you. There’s nothing we can do to change that, really.”

“But what if they’re wrong, and I want to change that?” Persephone asked.

Hades shook his head, “That’s the thing though, is it? You don’t owe it to anyone to prove who you are. Because there will always be someone who’d think the worst, assume the worst.”

Persephone scrunched her face. “That sounds terrible.”

“It is, love,” he said, gently brushing off her fringe, “but, and this is something that I, too, have learned recently—it makes a lot of difference when you find someone who helps filter out the noise. Someone who sees you as you really are, you know?”

Persephone did know. Because in the last few days of this public charade, there was someone who was with her in the quiet moments in between. And to her, it was far more important than the rest. It was _the_ most important thing.

“We should get going,” she whispered, because they were both leaning in too close, and once again, Persephone was tethering on the borderline of what’s safe and what’s dangerous. 

“Right,” Hades sighed, collecting himself. 

Persephone didn’t stop herself from smiling when he held her hand all the way back home.

* * *

“Thank you for dinner,” she said, as Hades walked her towards her door.

“Thank you for introducing me to something new,” Hades answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Persephone surmised it’s a nervous habit of his, too. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that ramen for quite a while.”

“Feel free to come back, it seemed like Kaji took a liking to you.”

“I’ll only come back if you come with me," he offered.

Persephone grinned. “Deal.”

Suddenly, Persephone felt as if they were back at the beginning. Here was her Sweet Stranger, once again basked in the glow of streetlight, his hair still as perfect as ever, and there was something in the way he was looking at her.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash.

“Hey…” she said suddenly, stepping closer.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“You should kiss me right now.”

“Sorry?”

She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck. “You should really kiss me. Now—”

Hades didn't wait. He leaned in and met her lips with his, catching the rest of her sentence with his mouth, but Persephone didn’t complain.

His mouth was warm against the coldness of the night, and when she enclosed her arms around him, further pulling him closer, he deepened the kiss. Persephone all but nearly moaned into his mouth, but he pulled her closer, and the hands that were behind his neck found their way through his hair. Hades titled his head for a better angle, and Persephone was sure that if Hades wasn’t holding her firmly, her legs would’ve given out from beneath her.

After what felt like a few moments, their lips parted. Persephone opened her heavy eyes, meeting Hades’s clouded gazes, their breaths equally heavy.

“I—” he breathed, “what…”

Persephone leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Paparazzi. Right behind the bush. _Don’t look_.”

Hades’ eyes flashed towards his left for a split second before returning back towards her.

“So, that’s what that was about?” he laughed uneasily, his voice low.

Persephone pressed a finger on his lips. “It could also just be the night,” she whispered, surprising herself with how dazed she was. _Or us_. Hades caught her hand and pressed a soft kiss on it.

“What about everyone else?”

“That’s alright,” she said, smiling, “there are far more important things.” 

His hand was holding her face again. Very softly. Persephone liked that.

“If there’s one thing I could promise you, Ms. Kore, it’s this,” he said. “No one will hurt you. It’s the last thing I would ever want.”

She knew that. In her heart, she really did. Smiling, Persephone leaned in and kissed him again. Though at the back of her mind, she was sure the paparazzi was already gone by then. Not that she wondered if Hades knew that.

Her mother was wrong, after all. Reputation isn’t all that, and it was then that Persephone understood, some things were more important than the noise.

Hades had a reputation. And she guesses, now she does, too. Something that was entirely different from the Barley Mother image. It’s not what she wanted, but it was _something_. And there was a bit of her in it.

But it doesn’t matter. What other beings thought of her didn’t nearly matter as much as the one being in front of her.

Hades was right.

You are who you are without all the noise.

* * *

“H-hello….”

Persephone stared at Artemis, who awkwardly held a large, sticky cake in her hands, covered in pink and purple frosting. Her eyes vaguely made out the large “I’M SORRY” letters and two pink and purple stick figures holding hands, who Persephone assumed was supposed to be her and Artemis.

“I made this for you,” Artemis said, half-smiling. “I’m sorry about what happened. I..I hate fighting with you, I just—”

“I hate fighting with you too,” Persephone interrupted. “I’m sorry, Artemis.”

Artemis sighed out of relief. She set the cake down on the kitchen table and rushed towards Persephone, giving her a tight hug.

“I’m really sorry,” she said, her voice muffled on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry too. I really am.”

Artemis lifted her head. “Eros told me you were thinking of moving out,” she said. “I don’t want you to move out. I want you to stay. Please stay, Kore. You don’t even have to get back to TGOEM, I’ll talk with Hestia I—”

“Artemis.”

Artemis stopped. Persephone sighed, but she gave Artemis a tired smile.

“You want to sit down? I feel like we should talk,” Persephone offered. Artemis nodded. They walked towards the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen.

“I know you think that I’ve betrayed you by being with Hades,” Persephone began. “But I have to tell you the truth.”

Artemis’ eyebrows furrowed together. “Truth? What are you talking about?”

Persephone sighed.

“I’m not really dating Hades. It’s all a misunderstanding.”

Beat.

Artemis’ eyes widened.

“Wait—what?!”

“I know, I know,” Persephone said, while Artemis clutched the side of the table, reeling from the news. “Listen, it just... _happened_ , okay? And he wasn’t the reason for me quitting TGOEM. Well, I guess he became the scapegoat—but that doesn’t matter," she waved. her hand. "But I feel like I owe you the truth.”

“So...what is going on between the two of you, exactly?” Artemis asked.

Persephone shrugged. “I guess we’re friends. I don’t know. It’s...complicated.”

“But the entire Olympus now thinks you’re dating!”

“I know.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

Persephone blinked. “That I'm dating him? Why would it bother me?"

Artemis stared at her.

"I guess the whisperings did at first, but Hades was really sweet about it.”

“ _Sweet?_ ”

“Yeah, he’s been wonderful,” Persephone blushed, “he’s been kind, and caring, and really gentle—”

Artemis’ expression was comical. “Are you _sure_ this is Hades?”

“What? Of course I am!”

“The _same_ Hades who is the King of the Underworld? The Unseen One? _That_ Hades?”

“Artemis,” Persephone said imploringly, “Like I said, he’s not as bad as everyone makes him out to be.”

Artemis crossed her arms. “You _like_ him," she said, gasping, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Persephone fidgeted in her seat. “Well, uhmm...I guess—”

“Good _gaia_ ,” Artemis groaned, dropping her head on the table. “Your mother will have my head on a _spike_ , Persephone.”

The sad thing is, it probably wasn’t an exaggeration on Artemis’ part. Demeter was not known to make idle threats.

“I’ll deal with my mother,” Persephone said, awkwardly patting Artemis’ shoulder. “But I still want to move out of here. I think it’ll be good for me. And for you, too.”

Artemis tilted her head slightly and looked at her, “I don’t want you to go."

“I know,” Persephone said, “But I have to go make my own way now, like you did. You know I have to do this, Arty.”

Sighing, Artemis straightened up in her seat. “Okay. I-I understand that. It’s really hard to feel independent when you’re constantly doted on, huh?”

Persephone shrugged, “It was good for a time,” she joked. Artemis smiled appreciatively before her mouth turned into a sad frown.

"What is it?" Persephone asked.

“I’m worried about you.”

“Because of some rumors? I’ll survive.”

“No, it’s not that,” Artemis reached over and held Persephone’s hands, “I’m just concerned about this...whole situation you have with Hades.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, you have to think about how this is affecting you, too.”

Persephone panicked: “Artemis, swear you won’t tell anyone. Swear it!”

“I won’t,” Artemis promised earnestly. “But seriously, if these rumors bother you or if it’s directly affecting you and your life, you should think about whether or not you still want to push through with it. I mean, what are you getting from it, anyway?”

Persephone supposed that spending time with Hades and admiring his dorky face and perfect hair wasn’t the answer Artemis had in mind, so she didn’t say anything.

“Just… think about it, okay?”

Persephone meekly nodded.

“Oh, I almost forgot! _Someone_ ,” she rolled her eyes at this and stated the word with such contempt, “is here. He never drops by, which is why it’s such a surprise he decided to visit all of a sudden. Now, I know guys aren’t usually allowed in my home, but he’s my brother, so…” she faltered almost imperceptibly, “I mean you two have never met. So I thought it’d be best to introduce you two.”

She was rambling, which means she was nervous. Persephone held a hand up, “Artemis, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oops, sorry. Anyway, my brother is here. He’s upstairs, stuffing his face.”

“O—kay,” Persephone said, unsure. “I guess I can meet him.”

“Great!” Artemis exclaimed gratefully. They both stood up and headed to one of the huge rooms on the second floor, the entertainment room where the large tv, book cases, couches, and game consoles are, and also, not much of a coincidence, where Hermes often spent his time when he comes over.

“Hey, dumbo,” Artemis called, kicking the man who was lounging on the purple bean bag. “My roommate’s here. _Play nice._ ”

“Who, me?” The voice drawled, sitting up a bit. “I’m always nice.”

“Riiiight,” Artemis rolled her eyes. She stepped aside, nudging Persephone, who was standing behind her, forward. “Persephone. Meet my brother. Brother, this is Persephone.”

Persephone’s heart dropped at the man in front of her.

“Hello,” he grinned, standing up from his seat. Persephone stared at him, eyes wide. Her mouth had gone completely dry.

“We haven’t officially met,” he held out his hand. “Name’s Apollo.”

Creepy Purple.

Her brother is Creepy Purple.

_Fuck._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on SoG, which is my first ambitious slow-burn multichap, a (somewhat) canon-compliant fic that attempts to wrap up plot arcs in LO. I hope you guys check that out, and let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos and comments are once again, more pomegranate seeds. <3


	6. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To love at all is to be vulnerable.” ― CS. Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've had half of this done since forever, I just never had the time to finish it. I'm so so sorry it took so long but it's finally here!! It's almost 6k words in all its glory so I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stayed, wrote comments, etc. I promise there's more coming. <3 This is not the end of The Right Timing.
> 
> Much much thank you to my darling dearest @Myth_Is_A_Mirror who beta'd this chapter. She deserves all the pomegranate seeds and lovely messages in the world.
> 
> This chapter is for you. Thank you for being here.

* * *

How does one even know when they’re in love?

How does anyone know if what they feel is real love? The forever and always kind? The kind that one sees in movies, in romantic novels, in poetry?

How can anyone be so _sure_ of someone? To pour yourself completely over another, punch love out of your teeth, and unmask every inch of your vulnerable skin, ignoring all the red lights and warning signs? How can anyone be certain that they won’t get left behind, that one day the fear would wash over them like a massive wave, and get them stranded on the shore?

Persephone took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

**3:14AM**

Sighing, Persephone carelessly threw her phone, and it landed gently with a soft thud somewhere on the other side of her bed. She internally argued with herself for a minute about going to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, but decided against it.

Persephone had never been in love, but if it was like this—heart-pounding, heavy sweating, unable to stop thinking about his hair, his smirk, his hands, his… _everything_ , always waking up in the middle of the night wondering how he is doing, which was stupid because he’s probably sleeping, trying to control herself not to message him every second, or just missing the way the gaps between her fingers are always filled with his — then it is rather damn _annoying_.

She shifted to the side and frowned. But maybe she… isn’t in love? What if she’s been deprived of affection for so long that she’s forgotten what it felt like? What if she was simply lonely, and that this feels nice because well, isn’t it nice to feel wanted, for once? He was _engaged_ , at some point, surely he’s probably not even losing a wink of sleep over her. The way he looks at her, takes care of her, assures her… it all feels right and comfortable that she can’t help but let herself forget to _pretend_. It’s his fault, really. That dashing smile of his.

Persephone decided she can’t be in love, she simply can’t be, because for one thing, it’s annoying (Hades’ face flashed in her mind and Persephone forced herself to rid of the mental image and replaced it with “ANNOYING” in large, bold letters), and second, she _can’t_.

Can she?

Groaning, Persephone buried her head beneath her covers. No, she can’t deal with this thought just yet.

* * *

(A Few Years Ago)

When Persephone was young, she wanted to become many different things at once. She wanted to become a bird, because she wondered what the clouds would taste like and if they ever slept on stars. She wanted to be as big as her horse, because they galloped elegantly with the wind, and Persephone wished her legs could take her much farther than the mountains behind the trees. 

She was always a happy child. She loved her mother very much; she always wore pretty dresses, had flower nymphs do her hair. And though Persephone never had proper playmates her age (the flower nymphs wouldn’t let her join them until she was much older), Persephone had the fields to run in, conjuring up flowers and vines at her every touch. Sometimes, Demeter would ask her to assist the flower nymphs in their work and Persephone would happily oblige, because the nymphs always had interesting stories.

But there was something else to be said about how Persephone lived her life in the Mortal Realm. Demeter was always precise and organized, and she wanted nothing more but the best of the best for her child. She was also always busy running a massive empire, and Persephone, the older she got, was often left with the nymphs. Demeter was untrusting of almost any God that would come from Olympus, especially the King. And years later, after her incident with Ares, she never got anywhere without being surrounded by a watchful eye that would even put royal guards to shame.

* * *

“What do you think?” Demeter asked brightly. Kore, now fourteen, sat in Hestia’s living room. Hestia was the head of an organization called _‘The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood,_ or TGOEM, and Demeter seemed to think that this, much like everything else she has orchestrated on Kore’s life, was best for her.

“We must, of course, start training right away,” Hestia said, nodding. Her house was huge and cozy. There were lots of yellow hangings and fat armchairs, and a massive fireplace keeping the living room warm. Kore has always preferred a bit of cold, as it was always warm in the Mortal Realm.

“What… exactly does TGOEM do?” Confused, Kore browsed the brochure ( _Is Eternal Maidenhood for you?_ ) and looked at Hestia.

Hestia let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, dear child. There’s a lot of benefits if you’re part of the organization! There’s charity work, fundraisers, community service _—_ ”

Kore tried to keep herself from scowling.

“ _—_ and of course, the most _fulfilling_ part of all: dedicating the rest of your life for others! It’s _wonderful_!”

“Now, doesn’t _that_ sound like fun?” Demeter added in.

Kore stared at her mother blankly.

“Mama, this sounds like the opposite of fun.”

“Kore _—_ ”

“Now there’s also one other thing,” Hestia interjected. “We provide a University scholarship to our most promising candidates.”

Kore’s ears perked up. “A scholarship?”

“If you present a fine academic standing and participation in some extra-curriculars, we could award you with a scholarship,” explained Hestia.

“For Olympus University?”

“That’s correct.”

Kore looked at the brochure in her hands. _Olympus_. Granted she’d been there a handful of times, for swim meets, math competitions, and spelling bees but to live there? Finally being in a place that is much, much farther than the mountains surrounding their home?

Olympus was a large city, with many possibilities and many other beings. It was _new_. Kore’s heart pounded with excitement.

She looked at her mother, who was waiting for an answer. Though, Kore assumed, whatever she said probably wouldn’t matter.

Slowly, she nodded. She hoped that she wouldn't regret this decision one day.

Which of course, as you may well know, wasn’t the case.

* * *

(Present)

This shift was going slower than normal. Persephone felt like an hour was packed into every second that passed.

“You seem distracted,” Psyche commented. Persephone toyed with the strings of her apron.

“I’m just feeling out of it today,” she admitted blithely. She frowned at the empty tables and seats in front of them. “Why are we even open?” she whined, “no one’s here. It’s such a waste.”

“That’s capitalism for you,” Psyche said dully. She’d been playing a game on her phone for over an hour. “Anyway, you’re out of here in a bit. I’m still going to endure this for five long, miserable hours.”

“Unless Dexter asks me to do a double,” Persephone groaned.

“If he does, I’ll kill him for you.”

“Eros’ violent tendencies are rubbing off on you.”

“I was once a mortal, Persephone. I probably had more violent tendencies than _him_.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“You know it’s amazing how we haven’t rubbed off on you yet.”

Persephone scoffed. “Who says you haven’t?”

Psyche laughed. “Well, that would explain the company you’ve been keeping lately.”

“If you mean this empty cafe, you’ve lost me.”

“No,” Psyche rolled her eyes. “I mean the Unseen One, the God of Wealth who is also the fearsome, dreaded King of the Underworld. Maybe that’s why he looks at you like… like…”

Persephone raised her eyebrows.

“....like you are the 50-feet scythe-wielding goddess of his dreams,” Psyche ended, flashing her eyes dreamily towards Persephone who scowled back.

“I’m taking my break.”

* * *

“Someone’s here for you.”

Persephone looked up from her phone, her mouth turned into a frown. “Hmm?”

Psyche shrugged helplessly, though she was looking a bit smug for Persephone’s liking. She raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not too many words came out of that one,” she said, throwing Persephone a knowing look. “But... _ah_ , he seemed… certain that you were here. _And_ adamant about asking whether or not you could cut your shift early.”

Persephone sighed, standing up from the makeshift chairs out of cardboard boxes that she and Psyche made in the break room. Minimum wage employees really don’t make enough for this shit.

“Fine,” she groaned, rubbing the space between her eyes. “If it’s Dexter asking if someone is willing to cover his shift, I’ll kill you.”

Psyche laughed. “I love you too, Persephone.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Persephone swung the door open, sighing, mentally cursing Dexter, her job, and also her desperate need for any way to make extra cash in order to be able to move out of her roommate’s house because she is apparently siblings with Creepy Purple. . . .

“Long day?”

Her head snapped up at the sound of that voice.

Hades was looking at her rather amusedly. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. Her heart pounded and her hands felt clammy. It’s an uncanny thing: the effect he had on her. The way he could make her melt or blush, be able to have this same enamored effect, whether or not he’s in her presence.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, walking a bit towards him. Not that she wasn’t glad to see him, but...well, after their impromptu ramen date and kiss (for the benefit of the paparazzi, Persephone told herself firmly), she wasn’t expecting to see him soon. She hadn’t been able to process her emotions yet. She wasn’t _prepared_.

Oh god, what is he doing here? Looking like _that_? Does he even know what he’s doing to her head, her heart, her knees right _now_?

He cleared his throat a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “Keeping up with appearances,” he answered nonchalantly.

Persephone crossed her arms: “Or being stalkerish,” she quipped.

“Am I qualified as a stalker if I’m technically dating you?” 

Persephone thought she should hate his devilish smirk, that teasing grin, and the way his hair seemed to look about perfect and soft and devastatingly touchable at every angle. But she couldn’t bring herself to.

Once again, _damn him_.

“You know,” Persephone leaned forward on the counter and rested her chin on her knuckles, “my classmates are giving me shit because I _am_ dating you.”

Hades frowned, and looked around him, surveying the empty cafe. “Are they giving you shit now?”

Persephone couldn’t help but smile, and Hades grinned back. She playfully socked him in the arm.

“Surprisingly, things have dialed back.”

“Then I must be doing something right.”

Persephone shook her head, and she felt herself flush. If he noticed, and he definitely probably noticed, the way blue flowers are once again sprouting out of her hair, how her pink skin is heating up in this (quite) close proximity, how she could remember his breath on her skin, he didn’t say anything. “Careful now,” she said. “You’re starting to sound like you do want to date me.”

“Hm, yes cause that would be _so_ terrible.” Hades grinned. “So...”

“So.”

“Seeing as you’re… clearly, ehem, preoccupied at the moment…”

“Oh, yes,” Persephone said sarcastically, “I’m quite busy serving all the customers.”

“Would you like to go out...? Somewhere?” he trailed off. Persephone couldn’t help but notice the slight tint in his cheeks. “Think they can survive without you here?”

“You mean hang out?”

Hades nodded.

“Hmmm,” Persephone pouted her lips and pretended to be in full thought, “I have to ask Psyche…” she glanced at the door behind her, “I’m not sure if she can make do without me.”

“You might as well tell her,” said Hades, idly rubbing the back of his neck. Is that a hint of blush in his cheeks? Persephone’s heart fluttered at the thought of being the one who caused it. “I don’t want anyone to think that I’m kidnapping you or anything. Simply asking if you want to go with me somewhere. To...lunch. Yeah.”

To be fair, if Hades asked her right then and there if she wanted to run away with him, go with him, wherever it may be, Persephone would. She knew in her heart she would.

She lowered her head, because his gaze made her flush furiously again. “Let me talk to Psyche,” she said, avoiding his gaze. She needed a quick reprieve from his presence, because now she could feel her heart pound its way out of her chest. “Feel free to...uhmm... Sit.”

Hades shrugged and compiled. Persephone made a quick glance back at him before walking towards the break room, leaving blue petals in her wake.

* * *

Persephone wondered if Hades was doing all this for her benefit or if this was simply how it was to hang out with royalty because once again, she felt overwhelmed.

Hades held the door out to her as Psyche teasingly made a face at her retreating frame. Persephone scrunched her nose but Psyche just winked. Hades seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening.

He led her to an off-campus parking lot with a hand placed on her back, and Persephone tried her best not to say anything. Except when a dashing man in a dashing suit with his stupid dashing hair and smirk places a hand on _your_ back and you feel like literally bursting into a hundred butterflies, it’s hard to focus on walking. Again, Hades was blissfully unaware of Persephone wanting to burst vines on her back, to which she was grateful for.

Her jaw dropped at the site of his car. It was different from all the other cars she’s seen so far. For some reason, this car seemed fancier than the others, which was ridiculous, because all of his cars were fancy. Its exterior was a gorgeous shade of midnight blue, the front sleek and pointed, the windows all tinted, and the wheels were all black. Persephone thought she’d seen this car in one of those superhero films and since this is Hades, this must be exactly the same car.

“How many cars do you have?” she asked incredulously. The man had the audacity to chuckle.

“Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies, little goddess.”

“You’re annoying,” she said, though only half-heartedly.

He opened the door for her, “But Gaia knows you’re with me anyway.”

“I’m _pretending_ to date you. Don’t flatter yourself.”

He didn’t say anything to that. He simply made his way to the other side of the car and Persephone noticed a slight shift in his expression. She put on her seatbelt to fill in the sudden awkwardness.

Hades drove for a few minutes before asking her where she wanted to eat. Persephone shrugged and played with her fingers before saying she didn’t mind a drive-thru or whatever. Hades nodded, and they ended up ordering fast food and passing by a Dairy Queen to get ice cream for Cerberus.

They went to what she liked to call “their spot”—the scenic lookout overlooking the beautiful skyline of the Underworld. Hades had taken her there on one of their first nights together, right after they had brunch with his family. She remembered how he confided that this was his safe space, and that no one else knew about it. That meant no paparazzi or journalist would be there to take photos of them presently, which put Persephone at ease. They ate their burgers and drank their milkshakes on a picnic blanket Hades had in the trunk of his car. Cerberus happily munched on his ice cream beside Hades.

They were mostly silent and Persephone hated it. It wasn’t the kind of silence that she enjoyed having with him; this one was painfully awkward, and she caught him looking at her quite oddly a few times as she ate her vegetarian burger. This was not the same silence they shared the last time they were here, and Persephone wanted to change that. This space was meant for good memories, _beautiful_ memories, like the first time she experienced snow and the way he looked when she asked him if he believed in love.

“I met my roommate’s brother last night,” she said, to break the silence. Hades’ gaze snapped in her direction.

“What?”

“I.. I met her brother,” she tried to explain, playing nervously with her fingers, “And guess who he is.”

Hades looked confused, so Persephone answered for him. “Creepy Purple.”

“Aah.” He took a bite out of his burger.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

Hades avoided her eyes. “I’ve… known them, yes.”

Sighing, Persephone leaned back on her arms. “Which means staying in that house is a huge problem for me. I didn’t expect to have to move out sooner.”

“What do you mean?” Hades asked, and Persephone tried not to smile at the sense of worry and urgency in his voice, “Did something happen?”

“Oh god no!” Persephone said, alarmed. “He’s still an ass, I still don’t like him, and Artemis seemed oblivious to the fact that I want his head on a spike.” Hades choked on his burger, but she continued, “So I just locked myself in my room until he’s gone. But I just made peace with Artemis… so I don’t really want to tell her I have issues with her brother.”

Hades sighed. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that,” he muttered empathetically.

“I was planning on moving out anyway,” Persephone explained. “It just became like, urgent. I need to find a place wherein I can make sure he can never bother me. _Ever_.”

Hades fell silent. Persephone looked at him curiously, and he seemed deep in thought. Then, shifting, he turned to her and said, “You know, Apollo is a sun god.”

That was not the trail of thought she was expecting.

“Does that have to do with his egotism?” Persephone asked sarcastically. Hades stifled a laugh but shook it off.

“Maybe,” he said, “But you should know… sun gods are not allowed in my realm.”

Persephone perked up. Her eyes widened and she scooted closer towards Hades. “Wait—what?”

“The sun never touches the Underworld,” Hades said as a matter-of-factly. “Err.. now I know living in the Underworld may not be your ideal but—”

“Are you kidding?” Persephone practically shouted excitedly, “I’d love to live in the Underworld!”

“R-really?”

“It’s beautiful! And I’d live closer to Hecate, too! Oh, Hades!” she flung her arms towards him, “This is brilliant! Thank you!”

“N-n-no problem… I—”

“I guess I should start looking for apartment choices!” Persephone went on with glee, “And because of the realm, I’m sure there would be places around my price range. Aahh! Thank you, thank you Hades—!”

“That’s..not what I was going with, but—”

“I’m so excited!” Persephone leaped to her feet and pulled out her phone, “Come on, come on! I can’t wait. Do you have something to do? Will you help me find a place?”

Hades stared.

“You want me to help you?”

Persephone placed her hands on her hips, looking down on him, “You did offer to help me, remember?”

“Yes I did—”

“And who better to search for apartments with me than with the King of the Underworld?”

“I guess you have a point—”

“Then it’s decided!” Persephone clapped her hands. “Come on, I really don’t want to live in that house for one second longer. He might come back again and— _gah—_ there’s no way I’d be there for that!”

She all but skipped back towards the car, hurriedly browsing apartment listings on her phone.

* * *

“What about this one?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just at least _rent_ from one of my buildings?”

“Hades,” Persephone started firmly, “Do I need to explain to you bit by bit how my dearest mother’s mind works? Even if, say, you’re my landlord she would assume that you just gave it to me. Everyone else would assume the same, and also, don’t forget, all of the realms assume that we’re dating at this point. How else am I supposed to prove that I did it on my own?”

“If the realms already assume we’re dating, why would it make a difference if I just offer you a place?” Hades grumbled.

“Mmm? What was that, Hades? I wasn’t listening.”

“Gah! Fine.”

* * *

“Hades, what do you think of this listing?”

“Pretty… creative, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It says half kitchen, half bathroom, Kore.”

“Oh.”

* * *

“What about this?”

“This one’s below the Metro.”

“What’s wrong with that? Easy commute, accessible…?”

“The Metro runs for 24 hours, so unless you’re okay with loud, grumbling train noises above you—”

“Alright, _next_.”

* * *

“Even studio apartments aren’t cheap in the city, huh?”

“I can offer you a two-bedroom apartment with two full baths for half the price of these.”

“Hades, no.”

* * *

“You sure I can’t tempt you with a three-bedroom?”

“Ssshh, Hades.”

* * *

“Alright, now we’re down to two!” Persephone looked closely at the newspaper page filled with red circles and cross marks in her hands. “This one’s not bad. The neighborhood seems nice. It’s a one-bedroom, a block away from the Metro. I may need to pull from my fund for the price and security deposit…. But it should work.”

After around 23 choices, Hades finally succumbed to the fact that Persephone would not take his apartment offer, even if he tried to pass it off as a “gift.” Persephone knew that the man was only trying to help, and he _did_ look worried after a few apartment viewings. He tried to tell her that the Underworld is in fact, filled with rather shady beings doing shady businesses, but Persephone wasn’t completely ignorant of the inner workings of the Underworld. Still, to compromise, they settled on an apartment in a neighborhood with two (and a half) of Hades’ buildings so she could at least feel safe and (mostly) to assure Hades she’d be okay.

“The neighborhood isn’t bad,” Hades said. “And I know the building managers nearby so if there’s anything you need—”

“Hades, I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will be,” he said, turning the wheel to park the car. Persephone needed some cash for the security deposit and they set out to find an ATM to access her fund.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here to help,” she said. “I.. I know I’m determined to do this on my own and I know I have to. But it feels reassuring to know at least I have you here with me.”

Hades didn’t say anything to that, but his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink.

“I’m just glad you didn’t settle for the shack that one listing tried to pass off as an apartment,” Hades tried to joke. Persephone laughed.

“That was actually a nice place!” she defended, “It only needed a bit of love. It had _character_.”

Laughing, Hades shook his head. “You really have the tendency to see the best in everything.”

Persephone playfully ruffled his hair. She opened the door and walked out of the car, still laughing. “I’ll be back.”

Smiling to herself, Persephone went towards the ATM, feeling hopeful and… free. Finally free.

For once.

* * *

“What do you mean I can’t have access?”

“I’m sorry, Miss—”

Persephone shifted her weight towards her other foot. “Can’t you just check again, please?” Her eyes trailed off to where Hades was standing, suddenly feeling embarrassed that he would hear the other half of where this phone conversation was going. “Just… please.”

“It says in here that your account has been frozen.”

Damn. It looks like her mother really cut her off. Persephone could sense Hades’ eyes on her and so she made haste to end the call.

“Fine.. thank you, I guess.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Persephone bit her lip. “N-no, that’d be all. Thank you.”

“Thank you for calling. Have a good day!”

 _Yeah, right._ Persephone hung up. Hades was still looking at her, and she tried her best to avoid his gaze.

“Everything alright?” he asked gently.

Persephone sighed. “My mother cut me off.”

“....Oh.”

Hades looked like he wanted to say something, so Persephone beat him to it. “No worries!” she said, trying her best to put on a smile. “I’ll figure something out. I still have a bit of some savings left… I might have to get another job but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Hades hesitated. “You should really talk to your mother.”

Persephone shook her head. “Not right now, no.” Hades reached for her hand. “This is how my mom is. She’ll cut me off, she’ll think I will come running back towards her, and then I’ll do whatever she wants.” She took a breath. “But I can’t go back. I can’t do that anymore, Hades. I need to do this. _You know_ I do.”

Hades clasped their fingers tightly and his other hand gently brushed her hair away from her face. “I know,” he said quietly. “And I’ll.. support what decision you’ll make, Sweetness. But you can’t avoid her forever, either.”

“No, I can’t,” Persephone agreed. She leaned in his hand. “I’m not planning to. I just need her to understand things from my point of view, and this is the only way I can do it at the moment.”

Hades nodded understandingly. “Still,” he said, “That leaves you with only one other choice for an apartment.”

He looked worried, and Persephone thought that he’d probably once again offer one of the apartments that he owns. And while that is tempting, she knew can’t accept it. She had to prove to Demeter that she can do this on her own, and she knows that if Demeter found out she’s living in one of Hades’ properties she’d never live it down. Forever is too long to keep arguing with your own mother.

If she were to start living on her own terms with no strings attached, she should at least be capable enough to manage a place and pay her own rent.

“I’m sure it won’t be _that_ bad,” she said, assuring him. “Now, what’s that landlord’s number?”

* * *

“What do you think?” Persephone asked brightly. Hades stood frozen by the door, looking warily around him.

“Uhmm…”

“Okay, so it’s not your fancy 5-star apartment,” Persephone reasoned, “and… maybe the room itself needs some work…(Hades frowned)... okay, a _lot_ of work. And—”

“I’m pretty sure one of your eventual neighbors is selling drugs,” Hades deadpanned.

Persephone gave him a look, though only half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry I can’t afford an apartment in High Street,” Persephone said sarcastically. “You were there. My mother cut me off and this is all I could afford at the moment.”

“If you would only let _me_ help you,” Hades said frustratingly, “then—”

“Aaahhh!” Persephone covered his mouth with her hands. His expression shifted. “I told you already, I need to do this on my own. And if you’re really my friend, you would respect that.”

Half-grunting, Hades caught her hands with his and removed them from his lips (which Persephone noticed was slowly curved up into a smile). “I _do_ respect that,” he said. When Persephone raised her eyebrows, he rubbed his temples. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “At least let me offer to make dinner? You must be tired. It’s been quite a day.”

Persephone raised her eyebrows. Hades rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

“I-I mean, you know. It’s been a long day. Really long. And you must be really tired. From the long day. That we’ve had. So if you want, I can make some dinner.”

Persephone tried her best to keep herself from smiling. But fuck it, her heart fluttered and she bit the insides of her cheeks. “Sure,” she allowed, teasing him a bit. “You’ve been bragging about your cooking prowess all this time, might as well see you in action.”

Hades laughed and made his way to the tiny kitchen—a few meters away from Persephone’s small, makeshift bed.

“Err—”

“What?”

Hades flinched. “Your stove seems broken.”

“What do you mean?”

Hades gestured vaguely at the stove that was close to falling apart.

Persephone sighed. “Ah, fudge-sticks. Maybe we’ll take a rain check on that home-cooked dinner.”

Hades grinned. “Well,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. “Since, ah, your stove is basically hopeless, what do you say? Take out?”

“Pizza,” Persephone said immediately, hopping on the futon and kicking off her shoes. “And you’re paying.”

“Of course.”

* * *

The sight of the King of the Underworld, sitting in her cheap futon—his usual crisp white shirt now crinkled and dirtied from the long, hectic day—eating greasy (vegetarian) pizza was so comical that Persephone burst out laughing. Hades looked at her (there was a small drop of tomato near his chin) and amusedly asked, “What?”

Persephone laughed harder. Her giggles must’ve been contagious because Hades started laughing as well, and teased her back by throwing a small olive at her.

“Hey!” Persephone cried, picking up the olive from the floor, “Come on. I know this isn’t ideal but I have no room service here!”

Hades simply laughed louder and Persephone pretended to glare at him as she threw the olive into a bin, but she couldn’t be mad. No, not really.

They sat together on the couch as they watched some movies. This, Persephone found, was a lot better than watching it together over Fatestime, because at least she had an excuse to tease him, laugh with him, and once the night droned on, lean against him.

Hades looped his arm around her as she (practically) made his chest her comfort pillow.

“This may be the best dinner I’ve ever had,” Hades said. “It even beats the ramen place you took me to.” 

Persephone smirked. “All those five-star restaurants and top-notch culinary chefs and eating pizza while sitting on a futon _is_ the best dinner you’ve ever had?”

Hades shrugged, brushing her hair a bit. “It was really good pizza.”

“We should give them a really good Yelp review.”

“I’m already on it. Did you know it’s the first time they’ve delivered to this place?”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. Imagine what kind of shitty neighborhood you’re getting yourself at, where no pizza delivery daemon would _ever_ step foot in.”

“Ssshhh,” Persephone said, snuggling closer to him, just because. “I’m not listening. All I know is that this is the place where _you_ had the best dinner of your life. I’m never moving now.”

“That may not be such a bad thing.”

“Mhm.”

“Though I think I have to do something with your neighbors.”

Persephone could feel herself slowly fall asleep. “Mmm…”

“Sleeping?” Hades asked, gently brushing her hair. Persephone liked that.

“I’m really glad I met you,” she mumbled in his chest. However Hades reacted to that, Persephone didn’t see it. She was nestled comfortably with her eyes closed, and she’d rather live in ignorant bliss.

* * *

When Persephone woke up, Hades wasn’t there.

At first, she thought he was, but then she realized that the soft thing she’s been cuddling all along had been a massive pillow and (unfortunately) not his chest. She tried to shake off the wave of sadness that was slowly washing over her.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled to herself, sitting up. “Why did I even think that he was going to stay the night? Of course, he wasn’t.” _He isn’t mine_.

Just then, she heard the door creak open. Startled, Persephone immediately grabbed something (her phone) within reach. A break-in already? On her first day in the apartment? Maybe Hades was right about shady neighbors. He’s the King of the Underworld, after all. _He_ would know. . .

“Persephone?”

Persephone lowered her phone.

“You’re up,” Hades commented, beaming. He looked clean and dressed, and he had a tray of coffees in one hand and a paper bag slung over one arm. He sat on the bed next to Persephone and handed her a cup of coffee from the tray.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He went out to get breakfast.

This man woke up early, got dressed, went to _her_ favorite coffee shop to get her _her_ favorite hot latte and croissant after staying the night in her shitty studio apartment.

How was anyone not supposed to fall in love with this big blue idiot?

Persephone tried to bite back her smile (but to no avail) as she took the coffee from his hand. She asked in (what she hopes is) a nonchalant tone: “So. . . do you normally sleep over other people’s apartments and buy them breakfast?”

Hades chuckled as he took out the contents of the bag: croissants, bagels, some butter, and cheese. “Only on Thursdays.”

Persephone laughed, and Hades did, too. And though her apartment was cramped, the stove was broken, she’s not sure if the hot shower was working, or if Hades’ back hurt from her shitty bed, it felt like home. It felt more like home than Artemis’ apartment, or anywhere else that she had been, and she was sure that it was not because of the apartment but because of who she was currently sharing the space with.

It’s uncanny, the way one realizes when they’re in love. There’s almost always never an exact moment that you can point it. Rather, it happens when you look back in certain memories and realize that it just happened. 

And right then, Persephone didn’t know it yet, because her mind was set on ignoring what she felt in her heart or how she wanted to etch the sight of him— _him—_ in her home inside her brain. But much later, when they tell their vows to each other, she’ll look back at the time the God of the Dead stayed the night and got her breakfast in the morning. She’ll remember it all: the way his hair reflected the light coming in from the window, how they laughed, the cups of coffee on the floor, and the half-eaten croissant—because she’ll know, eventually, that there was no time after it that she did not love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and I have a passion project, an unofficial Lore Olympus fansite, www.loreolympians.com, (we're @loreolympians on Instagram and Twitter). I hope you check it out and like whatever it is you'll find in there. =)


End file.
